A Hopeless Romantic
by Love's-Sweet-Exile
Summary: Carlisle and Esme's story from when Bella first meets them. Our favourite couple are MUCH more romantic than you think. 16th chapter now up, and over 100 reviews! Read and Review, it makes me beyond happy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Esme's POV

I felt slightly odd, watching couples like Emmett and Rosalie together. It was the way that Carlisle and I were, only much less public about it. We had something magical, I knew that. And every time I watched romance, of any kind, I couldn't help thinking that ours was a step above it all.

On this particular day, we were sitting together on the sofa. Edward was bringing his human girlfriend home, and I could tell that the whole house was already tense about it. Carlisle had his arm around my waist, his hands warm (by vampire standards at any rate) and I found myself resting my head against his chest. I sometimes wished I could sleep, but I had to content myself with closing my eyes and breathing in his familiar scent.

'You smell fresher today,' I whispered, and he looked down at me, smiling.

'Are you saying that usually I smell bad?' He answered, a smile playing on his lips, and his bright, topaz eyes fixed on mine.

'You wouldn't believe me if I said that you did. And in any case, if you smelt bad I wouldn't have married you.'

He grinned, his white teeth perfectly straight, just as I had always known them, and he leaned down to kiss me gently. He stiffened as we heard the car pull up outside. I sat up, sweeping a strand of hair out of his eyes, and we stood together. We heard Emmett bounding down the stairs, and I rolled my eyes.

'He likes to have his bit of fun,' Carlisle whispered, laughing at my expression.

'Yes, well, I don't think we should scare her off the second she gets here. You know how Emmett can be,' I answered, as we stood together, our arms still linked around each other's waists. We walked out into the hallway, noting the sound of the front door opening, and I gave Emmett the eye that clearly told him to be nice.

He grinned, then saw my expression, sighed, and mimed a halo around his head. I couldn't help laughing as the silent charade continued.

Me and Carlisle unlinked, and he took my hand, as we opened the door to the entrance hall.

The smell hit me powerfully, and I could see what Edward meant. It was a wonderful smell, one that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

We stood by the grand piano (Edward's liking) as Bella and Edward stepped inside. Bella looked incredibly nervous, but nowhere near as worried as Edward. His jaw was set, his features stiff.

'Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella,' Edward said nervously.

'It's nice to see you again, Bella,' Carlisle said smoothly, reaching out to shake Bella's hand.

'Nice to see you too, Dr Cullen.'

'Please, call me Carlisle,' he gently squeezed my hand.

'It's lovely to meet you,' I said quickly, I was genuinely nervous as I shook her hand…she was so fragile.

'It's amazing to meet you, too,' she answered. Edward looked pained, Bella nervous, and Carlisle stiff.

'Where are Alice and Jasper?' Edward asked, and I thought _upstairs, but careful, Jasper hasn't hunted_.

'Hey, Bella!' Alice was down the stairs in a second, and she kissed Bella on the cheek. I clenched my hand in Carlisle's, and he put his arm around my waist, whispering 'they'll be fine,' to me. I nodded, and he gently kissed my forehead, smiling.

I watched as Jasper stood slightly back, and I turned to Bella. She was looking around, clearly intrigued by the house…after all, I thought bitterly, how many vampire homes has she been in? Her eyes fixed on the piano, just as Carlisle stiffened next to me. He caught Edward's eye, nodded once, and I saw Bella turn to them curiously.

'Do you play?' I asked quickly, to distract her.

'No, not at all!' She smiled back, seeming to become more comfortable in the atmosphere. 'Is it yours?'

'No, it's Edward's,' I smiled. I did play, I was the one who had taught Edward to play in the first place…but it seemed better to give him the spotlight.

'I should have guessed,' Bella said, 'you're good at everything, right,' she rolled her eyes at him.

_Edward, you are such a show off_, I thought, and it was his turn to roll his eyes.

'I'd like to hear you play,' she said shyly.

'Go on, then,' I pushed Edward towards the piano, hearing Carlisle's soft laughter from behind me.

'Esme, you've spent your whole life telling me not to show off!'

'There are exceptions to every rule,' I grinned, and sighing, he sat down.

_Well sit Bella next to you! _Goodness, he was truly inexperienced.

She sat next to him as he gestured, and soon he was playing. I resisted the temptation to stay as I realised that it was my favourite. I liked to listen to it so much that I often made Edward play it to me…

Carlisle and I left the room, his arm around my waist, holding me close. I closed my eyes at the thought of how much I loved him, and I rested my head against his white sweater, fitting perfectly under his arm.

'I love you,' he whispered, lifting me up slightly so that he could plant a kiss on my lips. I kissed him back, and for a second it was as fierce as any of Rosalie and Emmett's, as I pushed Carlisle back against the counter in the kitchen and twisted my hands in his hair. He pushed me back, regaining the male dominance, laughing, and kissed me roughly, much in the way that we never did in public. I giggled, pushing him backwards as he ran his hands beneath my shirt up my bare back.

We broke apart at the sound of wolf whistling. Emmett had walked in on us…again.

'Oh shut up,' Carlisle rolled his eyes.

'Oh don't mind me, just carry on making out on the kitchen worktop,' he grinned, reaching into the fridge for a blood bag. He was so lazy, not bothering to hunt.

'Like you and Rosalie don't all the time,' I muttered.

'Yeah, well, you two are supposed to be, like, parental figures!'

'And you two are supposed to be still at high school,' Carlisle retorted.

'At least we don't while our brother's _human_ girlfriend is here! Wouldn't want to bring the roof down on her, would we?'

Suddenly, Carlisle lunged playfully at him, and they spent a good few minutes play fighting. Carlisle was much faster, and dodged every powerful move that Emmett made. It was like watching two little kids, rather than two supposedly mature vampires. I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the kitchen, rather wishing that Emmett hadn't interrupted us.

The music had stopped now…I hadn't realised quite how long me and Carlisle had been kissing for. I heard Edward and Bella upstairs together. They were talking about the huge cross that hung from the ceiling. I grinned…clearly Bella believed the stories…burnt by crosses, bursting into dust in the sun, sleeping in coffins, turning into bats… I laughed to myself.

Carlisle passed by me, sweeping me up into his arms. I squealed in surprise, and he bounded up the stairs with me.

'I believe we have unfinished work to attend to,' he grinned.

'You are so bad,' I pretended to swat at him.

'I'll be a few minutes, there's a report I need to sign,' he put me down outside our bedroom and disappeared. I walked inside, laughing again. He was worse than the others sometimes…a hopeless romantic.

Our bedroom was huge, every wall covered in bookshelves. There was a room dedicated to my wardrobe (courtesy of Alice) and a rather huge bed that Emmett had bought us for Carlisle's 359th birthday. It had been more useful than we'd imagined… sometimes I really love Emmett.

I sat on the bed, stroking the white sheets, and jumped as Rosalie appeared.

'Me and Emmett are going out!' She announced, 'we thought you'd like some privacy!'

'You two are so bad,' I sighed, as Rosalie sat down beside me. Her cheerful façade was weak, and I hugged her gently.

'Every time her heart beats, I want it to be mine,' she sighed.

'You'll get over it,' I smiled.

'Yeah, I suppose,' she smiled reluctantly.

'Do try to be nice,' I murmured, as she gave a little wave.

'I will…_try_,' she danced out of the door, a little of her spark returning.

I could hear Carlisle's voice from his office, and I couldn't help giggling at his excuses…Dr Snow being off sick… I don't think he even _had_ a Dr Snow at his work. The hilarious thing was that Edward would know _exactly_ what was going on… ah… how his mind reading made me laugh.

The door opened, and shut quickly, as Carlisle was at my side instantly.

'Now…where were we?' He growled playfully as he pushed me backwards, and I sank into my piece of heaven, my eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for the reviews on chapter 1! This is where i make the story my own, and we leave the beaten track! Hopefully you'll like it...keep R and R...er...ing.**

**Luv xMx**

Chapter 2

Esme's POV (still)

'We'd better get ready for baseball,' Carlisle whispered, and I frowned.

'Do we _have_ to?'

'Yes,' he smiled, 'you know, Esme, you are getting naughtier by the day,' he stood up, and was dressed in baseball gear in barely three seconds.

'I love you, that's why,' I whispered, running my hands through my hair.

'I love you more than you can ever comprehend.'

'Prove it!'

'Is that a challenge?' He sat next to me, his eyes fixed on mine.

'If you have the guts,' I said playfully.

'I'll prove it later, _after_ baseball.'

'Fine,' I stood and got dressed into my baseball clothes quickly. I loved baseball as much as the rest of the family, but I preferred to referee…they cheat. I gently linked my arm into Carlisle's as we walked downstairs together. His eyes were bright topaz, not thirsty at all, and his blonde hair was tousled, rather than its usual uniform fashion.

'You guys ready?' Emmett grinned, and Rosalie gently took his arm.

'Yes, thank you,' I said mockingly, as Alice and Jasper danced down the stairs hand in hand.

'Everybody set,' Carlisle said, his face a calm façade.

'Yep,' they answered, and we set off.

Carlisle's POV

I was setting up bases, but it took only half of my concentration; the rest was focused on Esme. She was laughing with Emmett, while the sound of the Jeep came from far away. I looked at her face, sharply defined even from this distance, and found a smile playing on my lips…_mine_…that was such a beautiful word. I was so lucky, and sometimes I didn't appreciate that.

I saw Bella arrived, and watched her being greeted by Esme…I was lucky enough to have both the most beautiful, and the most kindly wife in the world. I caught Edward's eye, and laughed at the look of disgust on his face.

_Stay out of our minds if you don't like what you see_, I thought, and he glared.

'Ok, guys. Lets play!'

----------

'STOP!' Alice shouted, and I spun around. We all froze, until Edward sped towards me and conversed in an undertone.

'They're coming!'

'They were leaving, then they heard us, they're curious,' Alice said, as the others joined us.

'What do we do?' Esme looked frightened.

I squeezed her hand gently, a thousand possibilities running through my head.

'How long?' I asked Alice.

'Five minutes.'

'I've got to get Bella out of here!' Edward grabbed Bella's arm, but I caught his before he could move.

'There is no time! We don't want them tracking you!'

'Then what do we do?' Rosalie asked.

'Alice, how many?' I turned to Alice.

'Three.'

'Perfect,' Emmett cracked his knuckles.

'I say we carry on playing, Alice says they're merely curious,' I decided, though Esme shot me a worried glance. I picked up the bat while the others took their positions again. It was no longer a game.

Edward was positioning himself next to Bella, and Emmett wouldn't go further than several yards from Rosalie. Jasper was shadowing Alice, and I positioned myself directly in front of Esme. If this came to a fight, they weren't going anywhere near her. I swallowed, hitting the ball barely halfway across the field. Emmett shot after it reluctantly and was back in a split second, positioning himself in front of Rosalie with a growl. He'd smelt them coming.

We regrouped, and I placed my arm around Esme protectively. The others seemed to surround Bella.

The three nomads floated out from the forest quickly and easily, though seeming wary of our large coven. They stopped near to us, and I stepped forward, not letting go of Esme.

'Hello,' the leader said, sweeping black hair out of his crimson eyes, 'I am Laurent, and this is Victoria,' he gestured to the fiery haired woman, 'and James,' he pointed to the third figure, who stood slightly further back.

'I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. My wife, Esme,' I tightened my grip around her as I said it, feeling her fear, 'Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Bella and Edward,' I pointed them out in groups, not wanting to draw attention to any individual.

'I have heard of you,' Laurent said pleasantly, 'I'm sure that my coven will be interested in learning more about you.'

'Likewise,' I answered, 'it would be pleasant of you to come around to me and Esme's home for the evening.'

'That would be very good, perhaps we can join you for a game tomorrow?' Victoria smiled, her teeth particularly pointed and her features almost feline.

'That would be wonderful,' I answered stiffly. 'I'm sure that Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward will stay with us for the evening, learn more about your ways. I'm afraid that Alice, Bella and Esme are planning on a late night shopping trip,' I invented wildly, trying to think of a way to get Esme and Bella out of this as soon as possible.

'A shame, but it would delight us to spend the night with you,' Laurent spoke for his coven, holding out a hand. I shook it, relief flooding through me.

'I am intrigued,' said James, speaking for the first time, 'as to why you count a human as part of your pack.'

Edward immediately sank into his fighting stance, as James did the same. I drew Esme back as the rest of the family surrounded Bella.

'She's with Edward,' I said stiffly.

'James,' Laurent said in a warning tone, and James straightened up.

'We would like to accept your invitation if we are still welcome,' Laurent said.

'Sure,' I answered, taking Esme's hand and leading the other coven with us, reluctant though I was.

----------

Esme's POV

'I'm not leaving you,' I whispered to Carlisle as we ran through the forest, followed by the feral coven.

'I have to keep you safe, Esme,' he murmured back, not releasing my hand.

'I have to keep _you_ safe,' I growled back.

'I'll be fine, they're simply curious. I just want you and Bella as far from trouble as possible.'

'Fine,' I gave in, knowing that it was for the best. We froze as we heard and ear-splitting scream, and suddenly we were all surrounding Bella, as James tried to dodge Edward. James was thirsty, his eyes jet-black.

'I think it would be best if you left,' Carlisle conceded at last.

'I agree,' Victoria nodded, drawing James back.

'Nevertheless, I really would like to speak to you, Carlisle,' Laurent said, looking slightly upset, 'I'm sure that James and Victoria will respect that.'

The other two nodded.

'A deal, then,' me, Carlisle and Alice walked back to the house with Laurent, while Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie practically escorted James and Victoria away. Edward grabbed Bella, and sped off with her, not even giving an explanation.

'Your human friend is dead, Carlisle,' Laurent said, as we reached the house, and I froze in fear, my hand clenching Carlisle's.

'What do you mean?' Alice demanded.

'Nobody escapes James.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Esme's POV

Carlisle, Edward and I were leading the tracker away, but it wasn't going to be easy. Edward was completely silent and unspeaking, because he had been cheated out of going with Bella, even if it was for her own protection. I hated seeing him that way, but it would be worse if something happened to Bella.

'Are you alright?' Carlisle asked, when Edward was far enough ahead of us for him to not bother listening.

I nodded, but in reality I was scared, scared that something was going to happen to someone in my family. Carlisle held my hand, as we slowed to a quick walking pace…it was doing no good to run, he was following Rosalie and Emmett at the moment.

'Carlisle,' I whispered, and he turned to face me, 'I'm – I'm _scared_.'

'Esme,' he almost laughed, drawing me into a hug, 'I won't let anything hurt you,' he murmured into my hair, holding my face in his hands and kissing my forehead. It was hard to stay worried.

'I'm not scared for myself, I'm scared for the others.'

'They'll be fine, they know how to look after themselves,' he put his arm around my waist as we started walking again.

'And I don't?' I asked, but I was smiling now.

'Real risk taker you are! But seriously, you're my responsibility…if anything ever happened to you I…'he trailed off, lost in thought.

'What?' I asked, as he stopped.

'Edward has stopped moving…the tracker must have changed course.'

'But - ' I began to speak, but Carlisle had grabbed my arm and was running through the forest. I squeezed my eyes shut, as he ran faster than I'd ever known him run, and eventually we stopped in a large clearing.

'What were you doing?' I asked, clutching his arm.

'Getting you out of harm's way, the tracker will be livid, and he's in the forest still… I smelt his scent all the way here,' he spat bitterly.

'But Ed - '

'He'll be fine, he will understand, he would do the same thing for Bella…he _is_ doing the same thing for Bella.'

I sighed, pressing my head against his chest, imagining a heart beating beneath it. He kissed my hair slowly and, for a single moment, it was as though the terrifying chase wasn't happening…and it was me and Carlisle at home, probably just after he'd got home from work, and we'd walk together in the garden…he'd tell me he loved me more than anything, and he'd prove it with one of his magical kisses…and for a second I'd be lost in happiness.

But that wasn't what was happening…we were part of a deadly chase, and he was comforting me in the depths of a once safe forest.

'Bella will be in Phoenix by now,' Carlisle whispered.

'What do we do?'

'I'm going to go and find Edward, make sure he's alright, and you are going to stay safe and not get involved, I don't want to risk your…life…as much as anybody else's.'

'Carlisle, you overly protective, chauvinistic vampire. You know full well that I can destroy Emmett in an arm-wrestling contest!'

'Yes, and if I could keep Emmett from trouble as well I would.'

'Well, you can't keep me from it!' And I stalked away. He chased after me.

'Ok, ok, I'm sorry…I just can't stand the thought of you being hurt in any way. You can come, as long as you promise to stay out of trouble…I know what you're like… more violent than an angry, patriotic lion…or should I say, vampire?'

'Are you going to make me?' I asked, but my heart wasn't in it now. Sighing, I allowed him to wrap his arms around me. 'Why did it have to happen?' I wondered aloud, and my voice was shaking slightly.

'There was always going to be trouble, sweetheart, but there are seven of us and only one of him.'

'I know, but still…'

-----------

Edward had raced ahead of us, though the four of us were running as fast as possible. Emmett was cracking his knuckles and running faster than I'd ever seen him; Rosalie was sprinting impossibly fast, slightly ahead of us, and Carlisle and I were taking the back way, already at the door.

We could hear slamming and smashes, and squeezing his eyes shut, Carlisle took my shoulders.

'Please, Esme, I'm begging you, stay out here,' he winced as a scream rang from inside.

'I will, I promise, but be careful!' I kissed him gently, before he kicked the door open and ran inside.

Carlisle's POV

James was throwing Edward about like a rag doll…stupid Edward. He'd never been strong, he should have waited for the rest of us. I ducked around the fighting vampires, and found Bella. She was breathing heavily, a large wound in her leg, and an unmistakable vampire bite on her wrist.

'Bella!' Alice had reached the studio, and she ducked down beside me, while Emmett and Jasper burst in, grabbing James.

'Alice, give me your belt!' I had to stop the bleeding…she was losing too much blood. Alice handed me her belt, and I fastened it around Bella's leg. The copious spilling of blood lessened, until it stopped bleeding. But she was screaming now, the venom was spreading.

Fire was exploding in the studio, as Edward ran to Bella's side.

'It's the venom, Edward,' I whispered, as the fire flashed in his eyes.

'So what, I just have to let it spread?'

'There is another way…Alice!' She was shaking slightly, a hand raised to cover her nose and mouth.

'CARLISLE! WHAT IS MY OTHER OPTION!' Edward shouted.

I forced Alice away, and eventually she disappeared.

'CARLISLE!'

'You can suck the venom out,' I turned to him, 'she's still haemorrhaging.'

'You know I won't be able to stop,' his voice shook.

'Find the will to stop! But choose, she has minutes left…' I could have done it, and I was sure that he knew that. But this was the pivotal moment. I'd pull him off her of course, if he couldn't stop…but that would be the end. He would never go near her again and he had to understand that, this was the moment of truth.

He took a deep breath, and began to drink from her wrist.

------------

'So it all ended well,' I murmured, my arm around Esme as we walked down the hospital corridors.

'Apart from Bella being severely injured,' she smiled.

'At least she'll be ok,' I sighed.

'Yes, thanks to you and your quick decisions.' I laughed as she said it, and glancing around, drew her up onto my back and leaped out of an open window. She almost screamed, and we were lucky that it was dark, but for once in my life I didn't care whether anybody saw us.

'It was mostly Edward,' I muttered, as we walked to the car, hand in hand once more.

'Always the antagonist, so selfless,' she laughed, jumping into the front seat of the car.

'Always the romantic,' I whispered, before leaning across and taking her in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya, sorry this is quite a short chapter...sadly this is the last happy chappie avec Bella, *sobs* and it isn't even happy...i'll be updating soon though...you'll get to find out what happens with the Cullens during new moon *oooohhh***

**Thanx so much for revewing...11 on three chapters!**

**Hope you enjoy this (short) chapter**

**Xx M xX**

Chapter 4

Esme's POV

Bella's birthday party, and we couldn't rein Alice in. I felt guilty already, but it was hours until Bella arrived. They were all at school, and Rosalie and Emmett had just returned from their holiday from Africa. I was running around nervously… this _had_ to go well.

'Hey, mum!' Emmett shouted, bouncing over wearing an "I Visited Kenya" cap, and an "I Wrestled With The Maasai Lions" T-shirt (and he most probably had, unlike the other tourists). Rosalie looked as beautiful as ever, wearing a pink vest top and black jeans.

'Hi, Emmett, how was – WATCH THAT VASE!'

'Sorry!' He called, catching the vase a second before it hit the ground.

'Alice will murder you if you break anything,' I warned, and Emmett laughed.

'I won't, don't worry.'

'Good.'

'I'm going hunting,' Rosalie muttered, walking back out of the door again.

'Rose, wait!' Emmett chased after her, leaving me alone once more.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day. Shaking my head, I stalked over to the wide, bay windows and sat, waiting for Carlisle to get home.

He was a long time, it had been silly to waste half of the day waiting, but the second he crossed the threshold I felt warm again, and threw myself on him with a bone-breaking hug.

'Hey, what's brought this on?' He laughed.

Instead of answering I unbuttoned his shirt and rested my head against his cool, marble skin. The contours of his chest were well muscled, and I traced down them with my lips, forever marvelling at my own personal god. Though I had my eyes closed, I knew the exact smile that would be curving his lips now. Not a grin, more of a slightly crooked, lovable smile.

'What is it, Esme?' He asked, his voice soft and velvety, with a trace of worry.

'I have…a bad feeling – about tonight.'

'Nothing bad is going to happen, Esme, I won't let it.'

'I know…I just have this feeling…' I gasped as he gently pushed me against the wall and took my lips in his. How many times had I kissed him? And still, it was as though every particle of my body was burning.

'Still worried?' He whispered, kissing down to my collarbone.

'Yes,' I mumbled, but my heart wasn't in it.

He unbuttoned the top of my shirt, his hands brushing against my skin, and he tightened his hands around my waist. 'Now?'

'Vamp-' was all that came out of my mouth before he silenced me with a melting kiss that turned my bones to jelly.

'Do you honestly think, baby, that I would let anything happen to Bella?' He whispered against my throat, giving soft nibbles there. I giggled finally, my bad feeling banished.

'No,' I whispered, reaching up to kiss him back, but he was gone, dodging out of my way. I growled, chasing after him.

'They'll be arriving soon,' he murmured, when I caught him in a corner.

'How soon?' I said, looking over at the clock.

'Five minutes,' he smiled, doing up the buttons on his shirt, despite my glaring at him.

'Well, I'll have you later,' I muttered.

'If you can catch me,' he whispered back, smoothing my hair and planting a last kiss on my throat.

--------------

The party was going well, but no matter what I told Carlisle, I was scared. Emmett had bounded back in, having just installed the new radio in Bella's car, and even Rosalie was keeping her cool, though her jaw was clenched…but I _knew_ that something bad was going to happen.

'Ouch!' Bella exclaimed, as her finger scraped across the paper. The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion.

I didn't understand until I saw her finger…saw the drop of blood, and suddenly everything was spinning. Human blood…it had been so long… for all of us. Jasper lunged at her, and Edward knocked her back against the table with a shout of "NO!" as Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind. I felt Carlisle's hand clench around my wrist as I started forward, the smell stronger than any before, and I wanted her blood… badly.

I saw a shiver run up Rosalie's back, as Carlisle grabbed her, too, and Edward set up a protective stance around Bella.

'Rosalie, Emmett, get Jasper outside!' Carlisle said in a quiet but authorative voice, his face and stance calm.

They pulled him away, Rosalie looking slightly smug as she steered him away from the room. Alice knelt beside Bella, as Edward looked at each of us in turn, not standing up.

'Edward, I need to see her,' said Carlisle, and eventually Edward stood up.

'Edward, go and find Jasper, you don't need to stay,' I told him, watching the tension in his face.

'I'm staying.'

'Stop playing the hero Edward,' Carlisle laughed.

'Yeah, go and find Jasper,' Bella agreed, nodding.

Edward rolled his eyes, but left the room. I swallowed, covering my nose and mouth with my hand, and at a glance from Carlisle, I left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**SOOOOO SORRY!!!!! This chapter is unbelievably short, but i wanted to get another one uploaded tonight! I kinda liked the end line, so decided to end it there rather than later. Thanx again so much for my reviews, they help me sparkle!**

**Keep reading/writing and remember to SHINE**

**Xx M xX**

**PS. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Mr Richey James Edwards. **

**Those of you who know who he is, know why.**

Chapter 5

Esme's POV

'Edward, what's wrong?' I asked him, as he sat, unmoving, staring out of the front windows. That was all he had been doing since the party…sitting, staring, not saying anything to anyone anymore.

'Nothing, Esme,' he muttered. As if! Of course something was wrong.

'He's leaving Bella,' Alice had walked in, and her eyes were like cold fury. Her fists were clenched at her sides, her jaw similarly stiff. She looked like…a vampire. A true, vicious vampire.

'Piss off, Alice,' Edward spat, his voice cold.

'How can you do this, Edward, you aren't the only one who loves her!' She shouted.

'Alice, calm down,' I whispered, but if I'd had a heart it would have been thumping. Bella was like the human child that I had never had.

'I will not calm down!' She shrieked, 'how can you do this Edward!?! It'll destroy her! And do you think that any of us want to have to look at your depressed face for the rest of our lives? She's like a sister to me, Edward!' Alice was beside herself, and Edward looked slightly taken aback. 'It. Will. Destroy. Her!!!!!!' She pronounced each word with a pause after it, while she glared at him.

'No, us staying will destroy her!' He shouted back, 'literally! Look at the party, Alice. If she'd just dated Mike Newton like I'd told her all along, it would never have happened. So, she'd cut her finger, they'd grab a band-aid and if she needed stitches Mike would have held her hand! Maybe Jessica would have fainted at the sight of blood, or Angela could have tripped over, nothing more than that! Instead she almost gets murdered by vampires!'

'She didn't almost get murdered! And anyway, doesn't she get a say in this?' Alice shouted.

'No.' He said curtly. 'I want what's best for her.'

'Esme?' Alice turned to me for support, her eyes pleading.

'I –' I swallowed, 'I…I don't want…to leave. I don't want to leave Bella,' there, I'd given Alice my support, 'but I think we should do what's best for her,' and I'd let Edward have his way, too.

They both stormed out of the room.

If I could have cried, I would have done. With shaking hands, I picked up my mobile, and dialled Carlisle's number.

'We're leaving,' I whispered, and my voice shook. That was the simple truth of it…we _were_ leaving.

'Why? What's happened, Esme?'

'Because of the party…Edward thinks it is best,' I mumbled.

'What?'

'He doesn't want to hurt her,' I almost cried.

'I'll be right home,' he whispered, and hung up.

I sat down, and suddenly Rosalie and Emmett were sat on either side of me, their arms holding me together.

'It'll work out, Esme,' Rosalie whispered.

'Yeah, we'll work something out,' agreed Emmett. I almost laughed.

'Have you ever been this sentimental, Emmett?' I asked.

'Nah,' he answered, grinning, 'better leave your old man to comfort you,' he nodded towards the drive, where the black Mercedes was just pulling in.

The other two disappeared before i coul thank them, and suddenly Carlisle was beside me.

'I don't want to leave,' i cried into his chest.

'Ez, we were gonna have to move soon anyway, can i honestly pass for 33?'

'Yes.'

'I feel insulted,' he smiled. 'Come on,' he sat me down, and i lay against him, not sleeping (obviously) but still dreaming. I closed my eyes, my head in his lap, and wished.

**Hope you liked it!!!**

**Please review, i'll try and reply!!!!!!**

**E COOKIES!!!!!!!! (::) (::) (::)**

**Xx M xX**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is longer, thank god! I've had a mega busy time at the moment, so sorry the chappies have been short. the next one should be a lot longer! **

**I dedicate this chapter to:**

**Moumou38**

**whose constant reviews have kept me happy!!! **

**and also, mainly, Richard Armitage and his wonderful character in Spooks, Lucas North, whose tattoos gave me the Latin quotes for this chapter.**

**Hope you like it  
****Xx M xX**

Chapter 6

Esme's POV

It was horrible, watching Edward walking around, as though he was in a permanent daydream. If you tried to talk to him he would snap at you, not hear you, or just say "whatever" or suchlike.

'Esme, sweetheart, it's too late now,' Carlisle whispered, his arms wrapped around me. I felt as bad as Edward looked.

'It's not fair,' I mumbled into his chest, sounding like a small child, 'not fair on Bella, not fair on Alice, not fair on Charlie. How can he be so selfish!' My dry sobs sounded odd, I hadn't cried since being human, I wasn't even sure we _could_ cry… and even this was tearless.

'I know, Ez, but maybe he's making the right decision,' he spoke into my hair, and his cool breath seemed to heal some of my wounds. I opened my eyes, looking up into his. They were a dark, coal black, the same as mine. None of us, even Rosalie and Emmett, had been hunting for a while now. We were planning to hunt on the way to Alaska.

'I bet you're only saying that so that we aren't hard on him,' I muttered, and he laughed, silencing me with a kiss. He parted my lips quickly with his tongue, and my marble legs seemed to turn suddenly to jelly.

'You don't believe me?' He growled, a smile playing on his lips. He moved his lips to the hollow of my throat, his hands travelling the curve of my hips and round to the small of my back.

'Carlisle, you play real dirty,' I gasped, as his hands travelled to my thighs.

'Who said I was fair?' He whispered.

'No one,' I locked my lips on his again, unable to take the lead, as he undid the buttons on my shirt swiftly.

'Good, I wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea,' he teased, running his hands up my waist again.

'Esme!' I heard the shout from upstairs.

'Aww,' I muttered, as Carlisle stepped away.

'And you say that I play dirty,' he smiled, as I redid my shirt up.

'Carlisle Cullen,' I whispered, 'making doctors sexy since 1668.'

'You're a hopeless romantic,' he muttered, as I walked upstairs to answer Rosalie's call.

'Yes, Rose?' I pushed open the door and found her room in a state of disarray. Clothes were strewn across the bed, make-up falling off her dressing table, and shoes covering the floor. Three suitcases were zipped up and ready, while another two lay empty and open.

'I _can't_ fit it all in!' She snarled. We'd limited her to five cases, we were trying to travel light.

'Well, when was the last time you wore this?' I held up a silver spangled dress.

'Three years ago,' she shrugged.

'Will you ever wear it again?'

'Probably not, but I don't want to get rid of it.'

I rolled my eyes, watching as the bin bag on the floor stayed resolutely empty. After about five minutes of me pointing out things that she clearly didn't need anymore, she had thrown a half-empty blusher and a pair of faded, torn jeans away. I shook my head, this wasn't going to work.

'Right, Rose, throw away everything that you haven't worn in the last year,' I announced simply. She grimaced, and began throwing things into the bag. In the end she emptied two of the other cases and ended up with only three anyway.

'Ooh, good, can I take some stuff out of the rubbish now?'

'No.'

'Dammit,' she shrugged, 'oh well. When are we leaving?'

'As soon as Edward gets home,' I bit on my lip. I would miss Forks.

'Cool!' Rosalie had been exceptionally cheerful since we'd realised that we were moving away and that Edward was leaving Bella. No matter how much we told her otherwise, Rosalie was convinced that the reason that we were leaving was because Edward didn't love Bella anymore.

'Rose?' Emmett's voice carried up the stairs.

'That's my call! We're going to leave now,' Rosalie gave me a brief hug, before disappearing off down the stairs.

I leant against the wall, looking at the furniture, all covered in white sheets. I swallowed, wondering if we'd ever be coming back. The others tried to distract me. Alice was suggesting interior design for the new house, Emmett was challenging me to arm-wrestling re-matches, Rosalie was giving me makeovers, and Jasper was trying to make me excited about leaving.

Sadly, the only person who could successfully distract me was Carlisle. I trudged down the stairs, not bothering to go quickly, and found him waiting at the bottom. He wrapped his arms around me, whispering words so quickly and quietly that even I couldn't understand them.

'What are you saying?' I asked, looking up into his eyes.

'Dum spiro spero,' he answered.

'Latin?'

'Yes,' he nuzzled his face into my neck.

'Dum spiro spero…while I breathe, I hope?'

'Yep,' he answered, not moving his face from my neck, 'but I prefer "as long as I breathe, I hope", it sounds more romantic.'

'Just because it has more words in it,' I muttered, and he laughed. It was a forced, laugh, though, and I realised why.

The Volvo had just pulled into the drive.

Carlisle took one of my hands in both of his, and we walked outside. Edward didn't even look up as he passed us. _I'm sorry, Edward_, I thought, as he kicked a sofa out of his way.

'Shut up, Esme!' He shouted as he spun around. I recoiled as though he'd slapped me, and I felt Carlisle stiffen.

'Don't you dare speak to her like that!' Carlisle snarled back, angry for the first time in a long while. He slid his arms around me, as I bit my lip.

'I'll speak to her how I want!' Edward shouted, storming upstairs impossibly fast.

'Sh,' Carlisle whispered in my ear, as dry sobs ran through me again. I clutched at him, burying my face in his chest, and he held me close, murmuring again. 'Gnothi seauton…inso omerta…'

'Know yourself in silence,' I quoted.

'Come on,' he whispered, taking my hand and leading me outside.

I turned for one last look at the house, and eventually he drew me away…away from our old life, and suddenly he was the only thing I had.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all my lovely reviews. I feel so guilty and horrid for not updating for so long!**

**Speical thanks to TwilightLover-CarlisleandEsme for convincing me to update! His/her words (guessing her) inspired me, randomly, to write this chapter!**

**Sorry again. I've had writer's block. **

**So here's the update, it's quite a long one.**

**Sorry AGAIN, PLEASE forgive me! Pleaseeeee**

**Xx M xX**

Chapter 7

Carlisle's POV

'Dum dum dadidadi dum…' Esme hummed under her breath, as we sped down the motorways.

'What?' I laughed.

'The Spooks theme tune,' she smiled, her hand holding mine next to the gear stick. I shook my head, trying to avoid catching her eye; if I did, I would undoubtedly be transfixed and possibly crash the car.

'Why?'

'Because the English have better TV shows,' she muttered, turning on the radio. I laughed softly, and she glared.

'You're being racist, you know,' I grinned, turning to face her. For a second my eyes took in, for the thousandth time, her soft caramel hair, the perfect serenity of her flawless complexion, the soft curve of her pink lips… I jerked back to reality as I swung the car out of the way of an oncoming truck.

'Careful,' she laughed.

'I'm not going to crash,' I insisted, though not one hundred percent sure. It was like we had an inbuilt radar…but I didn't want to test that.

'I don't trust you, Carlisle,' she laughed, 'I mean, you _only_ saved my life, became the love of my life, built me a life…'

'That's because you are my life,' I whispered.

We drove in silence for a while, Emmett's jeep speeding ahead in front, the shiny, red BMW behind us. Edward had branched off, none of us knew where he was. Alice and Jasper were way ahead, the first in a purple Lamborghini, the second in a sleek black Jaguar. They were racing.

'I say we pull over for a hunt,' I offered, looking to the left. Densely packed forests surrounded the road on every side…it was perfect.

'Yes,' she agreed, and I swung the car onto the grass. Rosalie pulled up behind us, getting out and flicking her hair over her shoulder. She frowned in distaste, and I knew why; there was nothing good to eat in this forest.

'Oh well, beggars can't be choosers,' she muttered, shouting "OUCH!" very loudly as Emmett fishtailed around to join us, and smashed straight into her. There was suddenly a huge dent in the bonnet, and half the paintwork had been ripped off. Emmett cursed.

'That'll take me ages to get fixed,' he whined.

'You shouldn't have driven into me then,' she retorted, 'and it _hurt_, that jeep weighs a tonne!'

'Stop arguing, guys,' Esme muttered, 'we get enough of that from Edward.'

Everyone went silent, the mention of Edward was suddenly dangerous, almost prohibited; Rosalie broke the silence.

'I HATE HIM!' She shouted suddenly. 'I REALLY, BLOODY, HATE HIM!' She shrieked, punching Emmett full in the face when he put his arm on her shoulder.

'God, Rose, calm it!' He laughed.

'THIS IS NOT FUNNY!' She screamed at him, ripping away and running off.

'Great,' I muttered, running after her.

She was fast, and she's crossed her path so many times that to tail her was impossible. Her scent was everywhere, roses and freesias.

'I can't find her,' I muttered, as I heard Esme approach from behind.

'Perhaps not…but I found you.'

'Ez, I don't think now is the time,' I whispered. I didn't want Emmett finding us.

She ignored me and closed her lips on mine, distracting me as thoroughly as ever, as she rolled me into the usual ecstasy.

'No, Esme,' I said at last, as her hands reached my shirt.

'Why not, Carlisle?' She demanded, her face sulkily sexy. God she was so beautiful.

'Because we are in a forest,' I smiled, kissing her forehead.

'Oh well.'

'And we're supposed to be hunting, as I am extremely thirsty. We haven't hunted for _ages_!'

'It can wait,' she stepped closer.

'Esme Cullen, you are truly awful, now, let's hunt,' I sped off, and she chased after me. Luckily I was slightly faster than her, and was feasting on a huge elk by the time she caught up with me.

'You are so annoying Carlisle,' she frowned.

'Hark who's talking!' I laughed, pulling her down beside me.

The elk was soft, succulent. As my lips curved around the body, drawing the life from it in great gulps, I felt Esme slip her hands around my waist. I tried not to flinch – I was going to be the mature one here.

But the more I drank, the more I wished it was Esme's lips that mine were curling around. She clasped her hands around my waist, drawing soft circles on my stomach, and I forced myself to ignore her. When I had finished drinking, she dragged my backwards and kissed me softly.

'God, Ez, you are a nightmare!' I managed to gasp between her kisses. I felt like a teenager again, and the romance of our first kiss slid back instantly.

'I love you,' she whispered.

'God! We cannot leave you alone for two seconds!' Rosalie was leaning against a tree, watching. I gently peeled Esme's arms from around me. She giggled in protest and scowled at Rose.

'Did you _have_ to interrupt?'

'_Sorryyyy,' _she snarled, flicking her hair and frowning.

'Are you alright?' Esme sighed, standing up.

'No,' she muttered back. She was wearing black jeans and a skimpy top, and I couldn't help but be proud. Even when she was angry, she was extremely beautiful. I swallowed, reminding myself that she wasn't _actually_ my daughter, she just so happened to use me as a father for all intensive purposes.

'Carlisle, do you feel ill or something? You look really weird!' Rose laughed at last. I hadn't realised that it had showed, and ran a hand through my hair to smooth it, wondering whether it had been ruffled by Esme's games.

'We ought to get back to the car. We're running late, and we don't want Jasper and Alice to get worried about us.' I sighed finally.

'She'd have sent hat we were going hunting,' Esme pointed out.

'Yeah, and anyway, we haven't found Emmett yet,' Rosalie pulled a face, 'I need to apologise.'

'What for?'

'For almost breaking his granite hard nose and shouting at him. Though I think I will have to try it again, it was rather satisfying and oddly fun.'

'Excuse me!' Emmett had jumped out of the shadows, landing directly on a screaming Rosalie. She threw him off, before grabbing him and beginning to wrestle. He laughed off the fact that she beat him, by pretending that he had been going easy on her. As if.

'C'mon,' Emmett muttered, 'let's go.'

~ X ~

Esme's POV

'Welcome home,' Carlisle whispered, his voice honey sweet as ever. He removed his hands from my eyes, and I blinked.

A huge house stood in front of us, white and modern, laid out of four floors. I had to look up at the sun to see the top floor. We were standing at the end of the drive, surrounded by beautiful blossom trees and a soft jade lawn.

'I thought we were going to Alaska!' I breathed.

'Bit cold,' Carlisle whispered, nestling his neck into mine. I shivered as he planted gentle kisses down to my collarbone, before softly sliding his tongue along the bone. My back arched, and he laughed quietly. I felt like slapping him, but I didn't want him to stop.

'Where are we?' I asked, trying to distract myself.

'Ireland,' he smiled.

'IRELAND!'

'Don't you remember the plane?'

'No, I think I was rather distracted. You cheeky bugger, how did I manage to _miss_ boarding a plane?' I was partially speechless, had I been having _that _much fun? I couldn't believe it.

'Do you like it?'

'I _love_ it,' I brushed my hair behind my shoulder to feel the warm breeze against my neck. My fingers found Carlisle's lips, and I gently traced them. I felt them curve up into a smile.

'Come on, Emmett and Rosalie are already inside. And when Jasper and Alice turn up they'll be wanting the best rooms,' he muttered, encasing my hands in his. He led me towards the house, opening the door and showing me the large front hall. The floor was polished chestnut, and around the walls were hundreds of paintings. I recognised some of them – several were my own, and others were ones that had been displayed in the old house.

'Where are Alice and Jazz?' I asked, remembering what he had said.

'They went via London. Wanted to see a bit more of the world apparently. Are you jealous?' He laughed at the last sentence.

'No, there's only one place that I ever want to be,' I found myself nuzzling my neck into his tracing lips.

'And where's that?' He took my face in his hands and drew it back.

'Wherever you are,' I smiled, planting a kiss right on the end of his nose, before running upstairs like a small child.

'Heya, Esme!' Rose called. I looked in on her, and found her in a huge room with roses on the wallpaper. Emmett was grumbling about the pink and red decoration. Ah, how difficult it was to be so madly in love that you _had_ to agree to whatever your lover said. I'd had that since I'd been changed.

'Nice décor,' I smiled, watching her unpack several ball gowns. The last tiome that I had seen her wear them was back at the Volturi ball. I couldn't help remembering the grand finale, where Aro, drunken on Russian's blood, had pronounced eternal love for Edward. It had been the funniest thing that I had ever seen. But right now even thinking of Edward made me uncomfortable.

I suddenly felt guilty, as Bella's face swam to my mind. I was enjoying this, I couldn't lie. It was nice not having Edward whining about everything, lovely to be able to keep my thoughts to myself. And the new house was so wonderful that all thoughts of what we had left behind had instantly slipped from my mind. Her face was pained, tear tracks covering it. I tried to blink away the image, it made the guilt unbearable.

'Upset?' Carlisle whispered from behind me. He always knew how I felt, I sometimes wondered whether he had a power that was similar to Jasper's, but only worked on me. And he would have found it hard to keep it secret; I was good at wheedling things out of him.

'A bit.'

'Is it the house?' He looked worried.

'No, the house is wonderful. It's just…thinking of Bella…'

'Forget her, you know that is what Edward would have wanted.'

'Ok. I'll think about the house instead. Have we got a nice bedroom?'

'Yes.'

'Then let's go try out the bed!' I giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him into our new bedroom.

**The button is beckoning. Press it...the little green one...go on...and REVIEW!!! They make me HAPPY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMFJ. Sound the sirens, i've updated at last. Evil me - so evil *slaps herself***

**I AM SO BAD. Guiltiness :(**

**Well, here you go, it's short but i'm gonna BUCK UP MY ATTITUDE and start updating more**

**This is decdicated to anyone who reviews, and shows they still have faith in me, however evil i am.**

**And Interview with the Vampire, because it reminded me i had some other vampires to write about.**

**xX Mazooooo Xx**

Chapter 8

Esme's POV

'I love Ireland,' I breathed, peering out through the dismal weather.

'Same,' Alice giggled, 'we can go out whenever we want because it's _always_ raining!'

She was in a very good mood. She and Jasper had apparently had an amazing time in London, and Alice had stocked up on every designer outfit that Bond Street offered. Jasper, on the other hand, was walking around wearing a large white t-shirt reading I 3 London, Alice made him wear it.

'ESME, ALICE, UP HERE NOW!' We both jumped at the sound of Rosalie's voice, and exchanging a confused look with Jasper, we ran upstairs to the fourth floor bedroom, where she was standing with a towel wrapped around her and another on her hair. She screamed as Emmett chased her around the room, his hands cupped around what I realised was a –

'MOUSE!' Rose shrieked, as Alice rugby tackled Emmett and the mouse leapt from between his fingers, landing on Rose's towel.

I knocked it off, and screamed as it started towards me.

'How can two vampires in the same room be scared of a mouse?'

'Carlisle!' I gasped, collapsing into his arms.

'Hey, hey, what did I miss?' He laughed, wrapping his arms around me and pressing my lips to his.

'A bit of PRIVACY?' Rose said loudly, hitting Emmett over the head with a large bronze candlestick. It snapped in half, but he leapt playfully onto her, causing her to scream again, and us to descend into hopeless giggles.

'I'm not sure I want to see this,' Carlisle whispered, twirling me round as we left the room. Alice looked disgruntled.

'I saved her from Emmett and she didn't even say thank you,' she muttered, 'I won't do anything in future, see how she likes _that_.'

'Alice, you need to hunt, you're starting school tomorrow,' Carlisle said calmly.

Calmly was anything but how Alice reacted. It was as though a bombshell had dropped, and instantly Rose and Emmett had darted downstairs and Jasper had flown up them.

'WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Now, now,' I said quietly.

'I didn't know we were bleeding going to _school_!' Emmett shouted, and Rose flicked her hair, 'I'm SICK of school!'

'Oh stop complaining,' said Alice, 'think, this could be brilliant, last time we met Bella!'

'Oh yeah, and that turned out _great_,' Rose spat.

Instantly, Jasper's odd calming sensation fell over the hall, and everybody relaxed.

'I'm sure you'll all love it,' I sighed, shooting Emmett a glare.

'And anyway, we need you out of the house.'

'Wo, too much info!' Emmett backed out of the room and sprinted away.

* * *

'Nice to have them out of the house,' Carlisle breathed, nuzzling into my neck. I laughed, as he traced the tendons of my neck up to my lips. Inhaling sharply, I ran my hands through his hair.

'I have to get to work,' he said, his voice heavy with the forced words.

'Forget work,' I whispered, pulling him closer.

'No,' he kissed the end of my nose, a disapproving look on his face.

'Fine,' I said, trying to make myself look care free and annoyed. I waltzed away from him, but couldn't help but turn around and wink.

* * *

Alice POV

'Is it just me,' I said quietly, speeding down the road towards school, 'or have Carlisle and Esme been acting a bit…weird…lately?'

'Deffo,' Rose nodded next to me, 'they're all…touchy feely,' she shuddered, 'it's just odd having _parents _do that around us…I don't like it!'

'I do,' Emmett grinned, 'the amount of ammo it gives me is brilliant!'

'You would,' I grumbled, 'I just think that it's nice that they're having fun, life's too short!' I heard Edward snort behind me, and I rolled my eyes – jammed between Jasper and Emmett he was in an even worse mood that usual.

Emmett laughed, 'he has a point – life's never to short for us.'

'Drink from me and live forever…' Rose quoted, and I rolled my eyes again. Since she had watched it recently, she was overly obsessed with Interview with the Vampire. 'Y'know, I've always found that idea quite romantic…you know, how they have to drink your blood in return to make them a vampire.'

'You _always_ find vampire fiction romantic, Rose,' Jaz sighed. 'The fact remains that immortality doesn't exist – our life span is as prominent as that of a human.'

'And you know that more than anyone,' I breathed. Taking one hand off the wheel and reaching back to take his.

'God, morbid much,' Edward muttered. I had to admit, it was lovely to hear him speak again.

'Whoooo, we're here!' I chanted, ignoring Edward.

We got out of the car and stared. The school was different to anything we had ever been to before – everybody was wearing matching green uniforms and entering a red brick building at great speed, as the rain hammered down. Rose sighed and picked up an umbrella to cover her hair. 'I hate rain,' she grumbled.

'It could be worse,' I beamed, 'we could still be in Forks!'

Edward slammed past me and stalked away, his face icy cold. I gulped and grimaced at Jaz, who linked his arm through mine and kissed my forehead.

'Excuse me! Excuse me! You can't _drive_ cars at your age!' A grossly overweight man sidled up to us, with a horrible grey comb over.

'What business is it of yours?' Jasper narrowed his eyes.

'I will _not_ tolerate answering back with my students!'

'Oh, _oh_, Mr Baxter!' I quickly held out my hand, which he looked at with distaste. 'Exceptional circumstances…the car, y'know! I fumbled in my pocket and pulled out my WA driving license. 'I'm Alice Cullen,' I withdrew my hand awkwardly and slid it into Jasper's.

'Well, come along, come along, into my office.'

Jasper rolled his eyes and pulled me forwards after the vile principal. 'This should be fun.'

'It will be, 'cos we're together,' I whispered, reaching up and pressing my lips against his.

Esme POV

'Yes. No. No, the peach,' I sighed, gritting my teeth as I tried to make an order for some decent wallpaper.

'Hmm, I preferred the Persian Gold.'

'_Carlisle!_' I gasped, dropping the phone and dancing over to him. 'You're supposed to be at work!'

'I left sick,' he smiled slyly, lowering his face until our noses touched. He kissed the spot between my nose and lips.

'You, Carlisle Cullen,' I pushed him away, 'are _very_ bad.'

'At what?' He breathed with another self-satisfied grin.

'The kids'll be home soon,' I taunted with my own sly smile, 'so you'd better get back to work or they'll suspect that we've been up to something.'

'You have no idea how much I love you,' he wrapped his arms around me, and slowly encaptured my lips with his. He ran his tongue along my lips and then it was his turn to pull back. He sauntered away across the room, but had moved only a few metres before he sped back at full speed, pressed his lips to my hand, and walked away again.

**Go on....it'll only take a minute to press that little green button and review....**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have finally done!**

**Anyone who actually reads and reviews this chapter, i LOVE you, for it means you have seen through my non-updating cruelty!**

**However, please DO read an review :P**

**Lots of apologies and love, Zoo**

**(also, i am torn - i feel like turning this up to an M rated so i can put in some more stuff :P)**

Chapter 9

**Carlisle POV**

'Carlisle?' Esme whispered quietly.

'What?' I answered, before realising how blunt that sounded and coughing, 'sorry, what is it, sweetheart?'

'Why did you skip out on work yesterday?' She murmured, looking down at the papers in front of her, though her eyes weren't moving – she wasn't really reading them.

I narrowed my eyes imperceptibly, 'because I love you, and I wanted to be with you.' My eyes travelled over her features – perfectly arched nose, the most beautiful full, arched lips, and that stunning honey coloured hair.

'But that's not the real reason,' she looked up, and I thought I saw her eyes water slightly, 'I know it's not.'

'Of course it is,' I stood up, bending over and kissing the top of her head. I breathed in the musky scent, squeezing my eyes shut and allowing a tear to fall. 'I have to go away,' I sighed, sitting back down and running a hand through my hair. 'I need to take Edward somewhere... somewhere better... alone. But I'll be back, I swear.'

'When?' She choked, and I felt my heart begging me to stay.

'Tomorrow,' I whispered, forcing myself to stand up once more and walk towards the door.

'_Tomorrow_?' She said incredulously, her face void of emotion and her eyes wide, 'for how long?'

'For as long as it takes,' I bit my lip, opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. How hard it had been turning my back on her like that. Pulling a pen from my pocket, I started to scribble a note in the book I always carried in my coat pocket. '_I'm sorry I have to leave this way... I didn't want to make it harder_,' I said aloud as I wrote, before placing it in the plant pot beneath the porch, picking up the bag I had put there last night, and walking away from my love.

**Esme POV**

I stared at the door for a long time after he left.

I stared at it for so long that my eyes started to blur.

I stared because I was praying for it to swing open again.

**Two Months Later**

**Rosalie's POV**

'She looking any better?' Alice asked, her fingers curling around Jasper's.

'No,' I answered coolly, shifting slightly on Emmett's lap. The fact that Jasper and Alice were in the room was making my hands clench incredibly hard on the armrests of the chair, as Emmett traced a finger down my back.

'How could Carlisle do that?' Alice sighed, resting her head back into the hollow of Jasper's throat.

'It's quite simple,' I rolled my eyes, 'Edward needed help because of that stupid little human girl, and voila, cue Daddy C.'

'It's not Bella's fault!' Alice said indignantly.

'Of course it is,' I laughed, tensing as I felt Emmett's breath on the back of my neck, 'if she didn't exist, none of this would ever have happened.' Emmett's hands tightened around my waist, and I elbowed him slightly, nodding at Alice and Jasper.

'_God_ you guys,' Jasper raised his eyebrows, standing up and coughing loudly, 'you're like a pair of _animals_! C'mon Alice,' he grabbed her hand and they hurried out of the room.

'_EMMETT_,' I growled, turning around. However, he caught my lips in his before I could say anymore.

'By the way,' Alice stuck her head back around the door, 'you'll be interrupted.'

'We just _were_,' Emmett said, putting on his dumb voice.

'Again,' Alice shrugged, before slamming the door behind her.

'Now where were we?' He grinned, tracing his tongue along my neck and down my chest. His hands crept up my thighs, and his fingers hooked around the top of my garters just as the phone rang.

'Should have known,' I snarled, 'she's _never_ wrong when you want her to be!' I slid off Emmett's lap and picked up the phone, slightly breathless – though I didn't exactly _need_ the air. 'WHAT?' I demanded the second I answered it, my jaw clenched extremely tight.

'Is Esme there?' Carlisle's voice rang down the end of the line.

'No, she's out with her secret boyfriend – _of course she's here_.'

'Can I speak to her?'

'No you bloody well can't! In the words of... someone I can't think of... she _doesn't want to talk to you_.'

'Please, Rosalie - '

I slammed down the phone, a muscle working in my jaw. 'Carlisle,' I said unnecessarily to Emmett.

'Ah well,' Emmett shrugged, beckoning me back over, 'Alice didn't say we wouldn't get round to it in the end.'

**Esme POV**

'How are you, beautiful?' Carlisle whispered, walking towards me across the room.

'Missing you,' I murmured, as he reached me and gently trailed his arms around my neck.

'I'm sorry,' he said, kissing the bridge of my nose and smiling down at me. 'But I'm here now...' his hand curved down the sides of my body, resting at my waist, as he slowly pressed his lips to mine. I felt his tongue curl around mine, and his teeth gently nibbled at my lip. His touch made me shiver, and I hooked my leg around his, kissing him back as hard as I could.

He pulled back, planting two more kisses on my throat, before dropping down to his knees and pulling my leg forwards. I gasped slightly, looking down. He smiled upwards, his eyes blood red.

'Esme?' Alice jerked me out of my daydream, and I looked up, blinking to try and get the red-eyed Carlisle out of my head. 'You alright?' She asked nervously, wringing her hands.

'I'm...fine,' I shook my head and laughed slightly too high-pitched, 'just day dreaming again.'

'You sure? You look really pale – paler than usual anyway,' her eyes narrowed, 'were you dreaming about _him_?'

'Yeah, it was stupid, just a little dream,' I stood up and smoothed out my skirt, my hands shaking slightly.

'Not stupid,' Alice stepped forwards, concern on her face. She gently placed her hand on my shoulder, and patted it comfortingly. 'It's perfectly normal that you dream about him – he's been gone two months, that's a long time.'

I shook my head, biting back tears, 'he was different... he wasn't the Carlisle I knew,' I shuddered slightly, and placed my hand on hers, which was still resting on my shoulder. 'It was more of a day-nightmare.'

'I'm sure he'll be back soon,' she said slowly.

'He's never left me for more than a week before,' I gulped, 'what if he's found some other woman? Or what if something has happened to him and Edward?'

'Nothing's happened to them – I'd see that,' she assured me, smiling sadly, 'Edward was in a really bad way, Carlisle just wants to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.'

'I know...I know... I just wish he'd call.'

I thought for a split second she looked guilty, but the flash of emotion vanished from her face and she shrugged, 'maybe he can't call from where he is at the minute. They're probably somewhere really far away.'

'Yeah,' I nodded, 'that's probably it.'

'I'll see you later, Ez,' Alice said awkwardly, 'me and Jaz are going out.'

'That's fine,' I smiled falsely.

'You sure?'

'Yeah, go out... have fun...' I laughed the same high pitched laugh as before, 'I'm going to go and watch some TV or something – stop worrying.'

'Right,' she kissed me on the cheek, waved and danced away to the doorway, where Jasper was standing, his eyes fixed on me. I had long since learnt to hide select thoughts from Edward, but there was no keeping my emotions from Jasper. He looked extremely concerned, and I felt a flood of false love and happiness surround me. The feeling had become unfamiliar over the last couple of months.

I smiled at him, relaxing a little. Maybe I really would go and watch some TV.

Sitting down on the couch, I pummelled the buttons on the remote rather harder than necessary. The second that Jasper had left the room, the feeling of depression had overcome me again.

'_I love you... please, don't leave_!' The first channel I clicked on showed a black and white film, the woman chasing her husband down the train platform. I hammered the buttons, and the channel changed.

'_I'll never let go... I promise_,' – Titnaic, evem more bloody depressing. I threw the remote at the wall with a growl, and kicked the TV set as I hard as I could. It exploded, showering he room with glass and plastic.

'I HATE YOU CARLISLE CULLEN!' I shouted as loud as I could. Collapsing back onto the seat, I started to laugh, and for the first time in two months, I truly smiled.

**Carlisle and Esme want you to press the little green button.... go on**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hereee you go, the next update!**

**There is some other fluff in this chapter, due to the lack of Carlisle. **

**Enjoy xx**

Chapter 10

**Alice POV**

It was raining. Again.

'Hey, Jaz, I reckon this place rains more than Forks!' I called, though I could have whispered it and he still would have heard.

'Ridiculous,' he whispered in my ear, standing behind me in an instant.

'Don't you call me ridiculous, young man,' I turned around with a reproachful look on my face. He smiled softly, his lips only turning up at the corners slightly, and I bit my lip to stop myself smiling. A flood of warmth rushed over me, and a feeling of serene ecstasy filled my mind – 'stop it, Jaz,' I whined, when he dragged the feeling away as quickly as he had given it to me. Cruel, cruel boy.

'Don't you call me young man – I'm older than you,' he murmured, leaning forwards and breathing in deeply as his skin touched my hair.

'What's up?' I knew the second that his cheek brushed mine that there was something wrong – I had been with Jasper long enough to be able to realise anything from a single touch.

'Nothing,' he stepped back, a surprised expression on his face. 'Just... tired of drama,' he shrugged, 'all these negative emotions hurt my head.'

'I know how you feel,' I muttered, wrapping my arms around him and resting my forehead against his chest, 'sometimes so much is going on that all the storylines keep flashing into my mind and all the different scenarios and outcomes and I just want to _scream_! Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie and Emmett are all so lucky, _no_ problems with their minds – and I bet Edward's mind reading isn't _painful_.'

'I don't know,' Jasper's large, strong arms enclosed me like a blanket, spreading warmth and happiness through my veins, 'it might not physically hurt... but I don't think I'd like knowing everything that everyone thinks of me the second that I walk into a room.'

I laughed slightly, my fingers rubbing the soft fabric of his shirt on his back, 'at least you'd know who was two-faced and who wasn't.'

'And I'd know if you really loved me as much as you say you do,' he smiled.

'Now _you're_ being ridiculous,' I rolled my eyes, looking up into his and getting slightly lost in them; they were like pools of molten topaz. 'I love you more than anything on this earth has ever loved anything else,' I whispered, having to stand on tip toe to press my lips to his, 'I love you more than a carrier pigeon that flies a thousand miles carrying a heavy message _just_ to get back to its mate – did you know that?' I added, 'carrier pigeons don't actually fly home, they fly to wherever their mate is.'

'No, I didn't know that,' I felt his smile beneath my lips, and his warm breath blew gently across my face, 'and that's why I love you so much, you're _so_ random!'

'And _you're_ so – OW!' I stumbled back from him, pressing a hand hard against my temple. Jasper caught me, sweeping the hair from my face with a look of concern in his eyes. '_GOD_,' I gasped, as he picked me up and carried me over to a leather armchair.

'What is it?' He asked, as I curled my legs up to my chest on his lap.

'It's _Bella_,' I groaned, 'everything I see with her in... it's so _angry_, and then she just disappears! It _makes my head hurt_,' I growled. 'At first I thought it was because she _died_ or something... but now it's just... she's still _there_, I know _that_, but I don't know anything else... she just vanishes!'

'You don't think you're losing...?' He gently pushed my hands away and ran his own over my temples, kneading just at the pressure points where all my tension was balled up.

'No, no,' I answered quickly – the thought was awful, 'no, I can see the future just as well as I ever could. I can see you and Edward and Esme and that goddamn head teacher... I just can't see Bella!'

'Maybe it's because she's so far away,' he said comfortingly, continuing to massage my head, and letting warm, gooey emotions flood through my body.

'Maybe,' I said sceptically, pulling a sad face a resting my head back on his shoulder. 'It scares me... the stuff I see, it's like she's going to do something really stupid! She's not dealing.'

'She's not our problem anymore,' he whispered into my hair, kissing it and wrapping his arms around me. 'That chapter's over.'

'It's not,' I sighed, 'I still see the same vision every night... her as a vampire.'

'She'll never be a vampire,' Jasper's voice was stern, 'we _have _to do as Edward wants this time – he told her she'd never see us again, and she _won't_.'

'I know, I know,' I muttered, but it was impossible to feel angry with him _or_ Edward, because all the emotions he was making me feel were so perfect – ones he perfected just for me – that all I wanted to do was sleep beside him; something I could never do.

**Emmett POV**

'I _do_ feel sorry for Edward,' Rosalie shrugged, not sounding like she felt sorry for him at all, 'I mean, he really _did_ like her. I'm not saying that he should have stayed with her – hell, _I_ didn't like her – I just think he's causing himself way more pain and he should be. He should just get over the little human and find someone else!'

'He's spared the lows, but loses the highs,' I sighed, watching my piece of heaven as she styled her hair, though it looked perfect even in the rain.

'Well, _I _think, that in these circumstances, the lows outweigh the highs! I wish he'd get over it, move back and move _on_. Plus, Carlisle doesn't seem to be coming home until Edward gets over it, and at this rate it's going to be a bloody century before either of them come back!'

'I agree...' I mumbled, though I hadn't really been listening to a word she was saying. I was much too busy watching her get ready.

'Did you even listen to what I said?' She spun around angrily, and her stunning beauty hit me just as powerfully as it had the first time I had ever met her.

'Of course,' I lied defensively.

'I despair of you, Emmett,' she rolled her eyes, 'I bet that you can't tell me anything of what I just said.'

'Well... you know I have a bad memory,' I looked up at the ceiling, pulling the most innocent expression that I could.

'I love you,' she sighed, flashing to my side and pressing her lips to my forehead. 'Now, I'm going out shopping – do I look alright?'

'You got _that _dressed up just to go shopping?'

'How long have you known me?'

'Too long,' I grinned, 'you look pretty.'

'_Pretty_?' Her mouth fell open.

'Just kidding,' I laughed, standing up and sweeping her into my arms, 'you look beautiful.'

'You're getting my clothes all rumpled,' she muttered, shrugging her shoulders to try and free herself, but I just smiled, looking down at her and chuckling at her attempts.

**Esme POV**

'I know... yes... no...' I was talking on the phone, my hand shaking slightly. 'No, I want a plane to Seattle. No, _Seattle_. GOD WOMAN!'

'Whoa, Ez, calm down,' Emmett walked into the room, 'what you doin' going to Seattle anyway?'

'I'm going to drive across to Forks, find Bella, make sure she's alright! Alice said she's been acting strangely! And then we'll find Edward, convince him to go back to Bella and we all move back to Forks!'

'Sorry, _we_ find Edward?' He said worriedly, pulling a bag of blood from the fridge.

'That's meant to be for emergencies!'

'Yeah, yeah,' he rolled his eyes, 'so, you're not changing the subject _that_ easily! What do you mean, _we_ find Edward?'

'Well, I'm not going to do it on my own!'

'Well I'm not going anywhere near him – seriously, wouldn't touch him with a barge pole right now!'

'But Carlisle will be with him!' My face fell, and I watched as Emmett paused, lowering the cup of blood.

'Look, Ez, if you really want to talk to Carlisle that much, why don't you just call him?'

'I don't have a number,' my eyes widened, as in took in the guilty expression on his face, '_Emmett_. What are you not telling me?'

'Carlisle's called twice,' he said quickly, wincing slightly.

'Carlisle's _called_!?' I shouted.

'Ask Alice!' He disappeared from the room, and, fuming, I charged up the stairs at full speed.

'ALICE!' I called, clenching my teeth together. He had _called_, and they hadn't told me. Unless he hadn't asked to speak to me... I shook my head – no, he would want to talk to me, even if it was just to check that I was okay. I inhaled deeply, smelling Alice's scent – but it wasn't fresh. I slammed the door of her room against the wall, and walked inside. 'Jasper?' I raised my eyebrows at him, making my voice steady.

'Morning, Esme,' he quickly seemed very interested in his nails.

'Where's Alice?' I narrowed my eyes.

'She...er...went out.'

'She saw me coming to argue with her,' I sighed. He shrugged guiltily. 'Alright, why didn't you guys tell me Carlisle had called?'

'We... er... didn't think you'd want to talk to him.'

'Give me the number,' I said coldly.

'He's on speed dial,' he handed me a mobile, before bounding over to the window, climbing out and leaping across the river by the house.

I inhaled slowly, as I hit the number 1 button. My heart would, if it could, be beating faster than ever before. Listening to the ringing on the other end, I had to try very hard not to crush the phone between my fingers. 'Carlisle?' I breathed when the tone stopped.

'E...Esme?'

'Carlisle,' I almost felt my heart leap at the sound of his voice. It was soft, silky, even on the end of the phone.

'Esme, you're really there! They told me you wouldn't speak to me!'

'They didn't tell me I could,' I laughed, biting my lip to stop myself _crying_. I slowly walked down the stairs as he told me everything that was happening with Edward – it didn't sound like they were having much luck. 'Sounds terrible... will you be coming back then... if he's a lost cause?'

'He's not a lost cause...' Carlisle sighed, 'but I will be coming back soon.'

'Good,' I felt my lips turn up. I walked into the entrance hall, spotting Emmett grinning in the corner. I threw the tea towel hooked on my belt at him and gestured violently. He rolled his eyes and pranced away, nodding at the phone and putting his thumbs up. 'I love you,' I added with a sigh.

'I love you.'

The voice did not come from the end of the phone. I spun around and saw, framed in the front doorway, Carlisle, dropping his bag to the ground and taking a step towards me. I crushed the phone beneath my fingers and opened my mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, here it is!**

**Sorry it took a little longer than expected, but this chapter is also longer than usual (hoorah!)**

**Now, i have to say in advance for this chapter, _please_ don't flame me about my dates etc. For example, i know Edward's rebellion was much earlier than where i put it in this story, but it was right for my fanfiction, so i apologise if this does not impress you. (Discalimer - i do not own twilight, however i do own all the dates that i get wrong in this chapter)**

**Thank you all SO much for your support through this fanfic, and i hope you like the update!**

**Xx Zoo xX**

Chapter 11

_Appalachia, 1935_

I looked in the mirror with a slight smile. I was examining my eyes – they were completely amber, with just a few specks of a newborn's red remaining. It had taken a long time, but being able to look into Carlisle's eyes and know that we were equal would make it worthwhile.

'Hey sweetheart,' I felt his arms close around me, and I looked up into the mirror again, smiling at his reflection. 'Get you,' he licked his lips, 'looking beautifully topaz.'

'I know,' I beamed, spinning around and kissing him, 'as Topaz as _you_.'

'I wouldn't go that far,' he laughed, twirling me around and taking my arm into a Waltz position. 'But now I can dance for all eternity with a grown vampire.'

'Indeed,' I kissed him again, unable to stop myself, but he drew his lips away and span me around so fast that my edges blurred. 'I love you,' I murmured.

'I love you more,' he grinned.

'No, I love _you_ more.'

'No way, I _so_ love you more!'

'I love you - '

He cut me off though, with the blank statement: 'Marry me.'

I felt my mouth fall open, and I gaped, 'Carlisle, we _are_ married. We have two children!'

'No, I mean _legally_! You can wear a white dress and we can invite the Denali coven and everything will be exactly what you always imagined your wedding to be when you were a little girl.'

'My little girl fantasies didn't involve men three hundred years older than me,' I said coolly. I wasn't one hundred percent sure why I was saying it... maybe because of how my last _official_ marriage had ended.

'Just one man,' he smiled weakly.

'Carlisle, I don't... aren't you happy with how we are _now_?'

'You know...it's just, I don't want the years to pass by and for you to regret not doing the whole big-wedding thing.'

'_Carlisle_,' I rolled my eyes, 'in a thousand years I won't age a day – if we want the wedding we can have the wedding whenever we want!'

'Is that a no,' his face fell.

'OhCarlisle!' I groaned.

'CARLISLE!' I spun around at the sound of Rosalie's voice, and we both sped down the stairs and into the dining hall. I recoiled instantly at the smell of human blood, running free and untamed. The years of hard work meant nothing as I smelt the blood, and I stumbled backwards into the doorway. I would never stop admiring the way that Carlisle could walk calmly into the room, oblivious to the scent, and gently push Rosalie aside from the body.

'Rosalie...' I whispered, 'what did you..?' I knew full well that Rosalie was the only member of our family with a record as clean as Carlisle's – she had never drunk human blood (though she had killed more than once), but she too was covered in blood, her faded pink dress stained red forever.

'These aren't vampire inflicted,' Carlisle bent low, tracing the bloodied wounds of the man lying on the table. I could barely look, but I caught a glimpse of torn flesh and clothing.

'Can you save him?' Rosalie whispered, her eyes echoingly wide and her arms hanging limply at her sides.

'How long has he been like this?' Carlisle followed her question with another rather than an answer.

'I found him as it was happening – I killed the bear,' her voice was weak, 'then carried him here from Tennessee. I was going to change him... but I couldn't... couldn't risk...'

'You were wonderful,' Carlisle looked up with a sincere expression on his face, his eyes filled with pride. 'To get him here without...'

'Can you save him?' She repeated.

'The wounds are extensive, Rose... I don't think he'll make it.'

'Change him,' she said coldly.

'Rose, our family is too big as it is... we'll draw more attention, and what if he doesn't take to the lifestyle as we have?'

'_Change him_,' she repeated icily, he fingers clenching around the back of a chair and smashing it to splinters.

'I agree with Carlisle,' I turned – I hadn't seen Edward come in. 'It's much too dangerous for all of us.'

'Shut your mouth, Edward Cullen,' Rosalie snarled.

'He's _right_,' Carlisle said warmly, with compassion. 'And what if he does not like this life, as you do not? Do you really want to condemn him to this life?'

'You changed Esme for yourself!' Rosalie shouted, 'you changed me for Edward! Now change _him_ for _me_, Carlisle Cullen, or I swear I'll - '

'I agree with Rosalie,' I said loudly, and they all turned to look at me. 'Change him for _her_, Carlisle, for our daughter,' I whispered, more quietly.

'Esme, I can't jeopardise the family!'

'Then I'll change him myself,' I bluffed, stepping forwards. There was no way I could have changed him really – the smell was making me want to drain him... the thought of what the _taste_ would do... 'but change him for me,' I added, 'change him Carlisle and prove that you're the man I always dreamed of marrying.'

'That's emotional blackmail!' Edward said warningly, 'don't Carlisle!'

Carlisle's eyes flicked between Rosalie and Edward, the crease forming between his brows. Finally, he looked straight at me, and bent down, taking the unconscious man's wrist and biting straight into the flesh. My glance at the furious Edward made me extremely guilty, but one thing was sure –

Carlisle had chosen _me_.

*

_Philadelphia, 1949_

I winced – I could hear Jasper snarling.

Carlisle was sitting with his arms around me, curled up on the sofa, and I was gently resting my head back against his chest. I jumped as Jasper snapped again, and Carlisle squeezed me gently, whispering words in different languages that I could not understand. 'I love you,' he murmured – I knew what that meant.

'Is there nothing we can do?' I whispered, burying my face into his shoulder and relishing the soft touch of his hands as he stroked my hair.

'We all went through it,' Carlisle murmured, 'Jasper has been drinking human blood for longer than any of us did – he's hurt mentally, too, from what he's been through.'

'And what is that exactly?' I asked. He'd been avoiding the question ever since Jasper and Alice had arrived on the doorstep.

'He'll tell you, and the others, when he's ready,' he said quietly.

'Are you sure Emmett will be alright in there with him?' I questioned – after all, I may not have known everything about Jasper's past, but the deep scars that criss-crossed his body made it quite clear that he was not a vampire to be messed with.

'He's got Rosalie in there with him, and Alice can calm him down if it gets bad.'

'It sounds bad,' I muttered, and I felt him chuckle slightly.

'Hey, you guys,' Edward appeared in the room in a flash (that was before his rebellious phase), and I quickly sat myself slightly less explicitly on Carlisle's lap. 'Get a _room_,' he groaned, 'the day you learn to block your thoughts I will dance naked and sing folk songs at the full moon in the middle of the street.'

'I can't _wait_ for that day. I'd better start practising,' I grinned.

'I'm going to regret saying that, aren't I...' he groaned.

'Yep,' I winked.

'Right, well...yeah, I'm going out,' he rolled his eyes, and vanished from the room so fast that even our keen eyes could not follow him.

'Well that was embarrassing,' my mutter was lost between Carlisle's lips, as he turned me to kiss him, and his arms traced around my waist and into my hair.

'I love you so much,' he stood up, taking me in his arms. My thoughts were still slightly on Edward – the son I had never had...or at least the son I had lost. I had not been a vampire long, but my eyes were already a soft amber, unlike Emmett's, which still had a slightest red tint, and of course Jasper and Alice's.

'I love you to,' I laughed, as he carried me bridal up the stairs, looking down at me with such love in his expression that I could almost feel my heart beat again. But he would never get to feel my heart race at his touch... he'd never feel heat radiating from my body when he gave me everything I wanted... he'd never feel me tremble slightly at his touch because he made me dizzy...

He laid me back on our bed and ran his hands along my skin, tracing up the line of my shirt and drawing it over my head. I lay beneath him and wondered where I would have been if I had not chosen to jump off that cliff. As he leant down and kissed the hollow of my throat, I knew that, of all the decisions I had ever made in the world, suicide was my best choice – it led me to the rest of my life.

Downstairs I knew that Jasper was in pain... but everything was okay.

Because Carlisle chose me.

*

_Boston, 1954_

'Hey Carlisle!' Edward shouted, as he swept slightly drunkenly down the street towards us. I closed my hand around Carlisle's wrist, and he slowly pulled me to him, sliding his arm around my waist and leaning sideways to kiss my head. 'Didn't expect to see _you_ around here for a while!'

'Likewise,' Carlisle's tone was warm and soft as ever, and I saw the pain in his eyes as I looked up.

'Oh shut your thoughts!' Edward shouted, 'if it was one thing I _always_ hated,' he paused to stumble against a wall, 'it was _you_ and your _bloody_ mushy thoughts!' He pointed at me, and I felt Carlisle's hand slowly run up and down my waist comfortingly.

'Leave her out of it!' He called, 'surely it's me you want to talk to.'

'Who said I wanted to _talk_? You're the ones in _my_ city!'

I glanced sideways at the store to our right – Alice and Jasper (who were quite new to our family) were inside picking up some blood from an old friend (it was difficult to feed on animals in the cities). Rosalie and Emmett had found a bar to dance in, and I felt the fear rise in my chest as I realised that Edward could probably just attack and kill us both if he wanted to.

'This is not your city,' Carlisle said calmly, but there was a tone to his voice that almost reached cold.

'Oh but it is,' Edward grinned, walking forwards until he was less that a metre away – threateningly close. 'There are _always_ girls out at night... you know how I _love _the taste of a young girl's blood.... all warm as it pumps from her veins, spreading such bittersweet taste through my body. And no one ever notices when the go missing – there are enough murders here for another disappearance not to matter.'

Carlisle did not falter as Edward took another step closer, but he straightened up slightly and met Edward's blood red eyes with his own amber. 'Walk away, Edward.'

'Make me,' he stepped so close that they almost touched.

'Edward, don't do - ' I stumbled back as Edward struck me across the cheek, and the contact of concrete to concrete made a sickening cracking sound. Carlisle made to lunge forwards, but Jasper closed his arms around him from behind and hauled him backwards.

'Leave it, Carlisle,' he hissed, his faded red eyes displaying a bizarre mixture of hatred and empathy.

'You alright Ez?' Alice whispered. She was new to the family, but she felt like much more of a daughter to be than Rosalie ever had (she was more of a sister).

'I'm fine Alice, I...' I looked at my son, wanting to cry as I saw him that way.

'C'mon,' Carlisle growled, putting his arm around my shoulders and shooting Edward the filthiest look.

He chose me.

*

**Present Day**

**Carlisle POV**

I stepped forwards slowly, trying to calculate her expression. She seemed surprised more than anything else, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open – I searched for happiness or anger in her eyes, but could see nothing more than pure bewilderment. Maybe I had gone too far with the tacky standing-in-the-doorway-I-love-you.

'C-Carlisle,' she said, visibly swallowing. Her voice sounded a little like she was trying to stop it from shaking.

'Esme?' I bit my lip hopefully.

'I...er... hi,' she didn't run forwards to hug me as I'd hoped; she bent down to pick up the remains of the phone, putting them down on the mantelpiece and taking a step back. 'You're back?'

'I said I would be,' I winced.

'Alice was right – I don't want to talk to you,' she turned around but did not walk away, shaking her hair with her hand restlessly – it propelled her scent over to me; it was like warm baking bread mixed with cinnamon and the sweetest of flowers.

'Ez, please.'

'Please what? Please forgive you for leaving without even saying goodbye. Please forget that you didn't speak to us for two months – that you cared more about Edward than about me?'

'Esme, it's not like that!' I said desperately, 'Edward is my... my _son_!'

'_Our_ son, Carlisle!' She shouted, picking up the shattered phone and throwing it at me as hard as she could. I didn't bother to dodge, and it scraped just along my cheek as it flew past me; my hand slowly lifted of its own accord to feel the slight crack in my skin – it healed beneath my fingers. 'I'm sorry,' she shook her head, 'I can't do this,' she walked out of the room with clenched fists, and I leant back against the wall, kneading my forehead with my fingers and wincing.

**Esme POV – 2 Hours Later**

'What do you want?' I said coolly, as I smelt Carlisle walk into the room. Though trying to stay angry, his clean pure scent was deeply encouraging me to smile.

'You,' I didn't have to turn to see his smile in my mind's eye – I'd seen it enough times.

'Do those tacky pick-up lines ever actually work?' I raised my eyebrows, still not turning around.

'You'd be surprised,' I knew he'd be biting his lip now.

'Yeah, well, they stopped working on me about half a century ago.'

'I don't have _any_ chance?'

'Nope,' I smiled, continuing to sketch on the canvas on front of me. 'You are _so_ not getting any.'

'Oh please,' I felt rather than heard him walk up behind me. The air in my throat caught, and I decided to stop breathing altogether – his scent was much too intoxicating. I dropped the pencil that I was sketching him with. 'I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye,' he whispered, 'it was unfair and wrong, and I'm sorry.'

'It's not that,' I was admitting it to myself as well as him.

'What?' His eyebrows rose slightly.

'It's... you chose Edward... you didn't choose me.'

**Special previews of the next chapter for reviewers!**

**Hope you enjoyed xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hoorah, next update is HERE!**

**Now, warning, this chapter is a bit fluffless, as we all know the end of New Moon! However, the next chapter will have much love, since everyone is happy again!**

**Also, i know details such as - Alice's visions being blocked does _not_ hurt, i just put that in for the sake of the story.**

**I don't know if advertising is allowed, _but_, if you're up for reading something a little different, PLEASE read and review my new story "An Inkling of an Imprint" as it would mean a lot to me.**

**The last chapter finally gave me 100 reviews, something i've dreamed of ever since joining fanfiction ;), and i want to thank EVERYBODY who has ever reviewed, as it means _so_ much to me.**

**Much Love - XxZooxX**

**PS. Shout outtssss - **TwilightLover-CarlisleandEsme**, for the first review on the last chapter, and also for making me write when i hadn't updated for months ;), **EsmeCarlisle1921 **for use of the word intense in their review, and **SovietPinUp **for the 100th review**!

**(please read and review!) **

Chapter 12

**Alice POV**

'Mhmm,' Jasper murmured in my ear, readjusting my position on his lap. 'God you're bony,' he grinned.

'You never noticed before?' I rolled my eyes.

'Ow – hip bone!' He winced, pushing me sideways onto the sofa.

'Hey!' I giggled, putting my hands on his knees and leaning across to press my lips to his. I nibbled his bottom lip a little, and he lifted me off my feet as he stood up, spinning me around in his arms without removing his lips. 'Whoa!' I gasped, laughing as I stumbled out of his arms.

'What?' He grinned, kissing down my neck to the sensitive skin by my collar bone. I wrapped my arms around him and tried to accept the warm emotions he was sending me, but my head was aching like hell.

'It's like something is wrong with my visions... sometimes I can see Bella, but then other times she disappears and my head feels like it's going to explode!'

'I'm sorry,' he whispered, kissing the top of my head and holding me close to him, 'I can't do anything for pain.'

'I'm more scared that there's something wrong with me – my visions, I mean,' I added when he looked worried. 'Like...they're fading or something. Just earlier I saw Bella driving down towards La Push...then poof! Gone!'

'She vanished?'

'No, the whole _vision_ vanished, and my head started hurting!' I muttered.

'Have you told Carlisle?'

'No,' I mumbled, pressing my hands to my temples and resting my forehead into the hollow of his neck. His hands slowly rubbed my back soothingly, but for the first time since becoming a vampire, I was in _real_ pain.

'Shall I go and get him?' I nodded, coughing slightly. 'I'll be back before you miss me,' he breathed, squeezing me gently before leaping out of the window and streaking away so fast that my eyes could barely follow him.

'Wait, no!' I croaked as a flash of image appeared in my mind. Bella. 'No, Jasper!' But the vision was too overpowering, and my voice was weak. I staggered back onto the sofa and winced. Bella was walking... taking off her jacket... dropping her watch... I could feel her pain myself as I watched her. She was stepping towards the edge of a cliff, and the water below was churning menacingly.

'You wanted me to be human...' She said loudly, 'watch me!'

And she jumped. I wanted to scream aloud as her body hit the water, and the vision turned very fast. A wave crashing over her – a flash of red – a loud crack – resurfacing – being dragged under – another flash of red – drowning.... then nothing.

'Are you okay, Alice?' the door flew open, and I spun around to see Emmett and Rosalie together there.

'I'm fine!' I choked, 'it's _Bella_!'

'What happened, Al?' Emmett darted over and scooped me up into his arms as Jasper had done so many times.

'Put me down!' I laughed for a split second, before I remembered how devastatingly serious the situation was. 'It's Bella, Rosalie!' I wasn't sure why I turned to her instead of Emmett. 'She's jumped... off a cliff! There's nothing there!' I search for her future in my mind, but panic washed over me as I could see nothing about her.

'Edward,' Rosalie said faintly, sprinting from the room.

'Get me a car!' I winced, jumping out of Emmett's arms and running at lightning speed down to the bottom of the stairs and out the front door.

'Alice, you'll never make it in time!' Emmett pointed out. 'If she jumped off a cliff, she'll be...dead...already.'

'Charlie,' I said simply, snatching Jasper's car keys off the countertop of our facade kitchen. I sprinted out to the drive, slamming the key into the ignition before even sitting down, before leaning out of the window and looking up at Emmett. 'Tell Jasper I'll be fine... and that I love him. Tell him not to follow me... I... I probably won't be there long.'

'Look after yourself,' Emmett whispered, and we did out special handshake before I slammed my foot on the accelerator and sped out of the drive.

**Esme POV**

Carlisle and I were getting on better again; not fantastic, but better.

'Hey beautiful,' he murmured, as he walked into his office.

'Aren't you going to ask what I'm doing at your work?'

'What are you doing at my work?' He grinned, putting his clipboard down on his desk and loosening his pale blue tie. He undid the top button of his shirt, and I wished that I didn't have to play so hard to get.

'I came to apologise,' I announced, smiling sincerely. 'I overreacted about what you did and didn't do, and it wasn't nice _or_ fair.'

'You're forgiven,' he stepped over and took my hand, 'but only if you'll forgive me. Forgive me for what I _did_ do. I left without saying goodbye, and I didn't speak to you for two months, and I cared more for Edward than for you.'

'I would have done the same,' I sighed, inhaling deeply and tasting his baking-bread smell in the air.

'So we've both got our heads off the chopping block?' He asked furtively, seeming to tense for an answer.

'Yes,' I rolled my eyes. 'Now you have work to do.'

'_Actually_, it's my lunch hour,' he grinned a self-satisfied grin.

I snorted out loud, '_doctors_ get _lunch hours_? There might be some guy in here who needs a life saving operation but who's going to die because you're taking a lunch hour that you _don't_ need, since you don't _eat_ lunch!'

'Calm down, Ez,' he laughed, sitting behind his desk, and biting into an apple from the fruit bowl beside his filing cabinet. He shuddered slightly, but swallowed it with another arrogant smile, 'there are plenty of other guys up to the job.'

'_You_, Carlisle Cullen,' I walked over and leant across the desk on the other side. 'Are an overrated slacker! And I love you,' I added in a whisper, leaning forwards and pressing my lips to his.

'We've got a situation!' The shout made us break apart and spin around as Jasper climbed onto the window ledge and through the narrow gap of the open bay window. 'I just got off the phone with Emmett – it's Bella.'

'What?' I gasped, feeling Carlisle's hand close around my own, which was trembling with fear.

'She jumped off the La Push cliffs,' Jasper said, without much emotion in his voice.

'Jumped off... why would she _jump_? Oh...' my eyes widened. 'No, she wouldn't. She's not stupid, she wouldn't do it to Charlie! There must be some sort of mistake!'

'Alice saw it,' Jasper said calmly.

'We have to get there!' Carlisle snapped, picking up his coat and starting towards the window.

'There's no time,' said Jasper, 'Alice has already gone, but it'll be... too late to save her anyway. She'll be on the fast-plane now, and'll pick up the car the second she's in the US, but it'll still be hours... she's going for Charlie.'

Carlisle kneaded his forehead with his palm and collapsed back down into his chair. 'This is my fault,' he muttered, 'why did I let him bring a human so close to our family – I should've known she'd be too in love with him for him to just _leave_... vampires love, and receive love, stronger than other beings! I _should have known_!'

'It's not your fault, Carlisle,' Jasper said, and an air of muffling calm spread across the room, 'it was I who made us leave – if I hadn't have attacked her at the birthday party like that, if I'd had more self control, none of this would ever have happened.'

'No,' I announced, 'it's not _either_ of your faults. It's _Edward's_! He knew that one day one of us would slip... attack her. He knew that if he didn't change her, one day he'd have to leave her. He knew that leaving her would destroy her – he told her he didn't _love_ her! This is his fault, and no _way_ are you blaming yourselves!'

Carlisle gaped in surprise, and I smiled weakly.

'Then I suppose we must wait,' Jasper said calmly, and I squeezed into Carlisle's chair beside him, resting my head against his chest. 'I will go and find Emmett and Rose, see what is going on,' Jasper added, sending out gushing lovey emotions that Carlisle rolled his eyes at before leaping back out of the window and disappearing at full speed.

'Jasper's right...' I sighed, 'all that is left to do is wait.'

'I can think of a few other things. We've got two months to catch up on...' I elbowed him hard in the ribs, and he coughed slightly before laughing 'joke, _joke_!'

Neither of us wanted to pick up the phone when it rang. I watched Carlisle's hand twitch towards it, and when he did pick it up, it was very fast, as though he couldn't be given the chance to change his mind.

'Jasper?'

'It's Rosalie, Carlisle! She told Edward!'

'_WHAT_?'

'She told him, thought he had a right to know! But Bella isn't dead – Alice rung – she jumped, but apparently it was all recreational, some sort of adrenaline rush!'

'Then get to EDWARD!'

'He broke his phone.'

'Then get to _ITALY_!' I shouted, snatching the phone. Carlisle gently prised it out of my fingers and added, 'okay Jasper... we understand. Yes.'

'Why did you take the phone off me?' I snapped as Carlisle put it down.

'Alice and Bella are on the way to Italy now!' Carlisle said calmly, ignoring my question. A slight fear tinted his usually _completely_ unfazed tone.

'Carlisle!' I sobbed, 'what if they don't make it in time?'

'They will,' he murmured, drawing me close to his chest and stroking my hair.

'How can you know that?'

'Have I ever lied to you?' He gently turned my chin to face him.

'Probably,' I laughed through tears.

He brought his lips down to mine and kissed me so softly that it was like kissing an angel. His lips tasted of sweetest treacle and felt like the fluffy clouds in the sky... for a second, I forgot everything that was happening. 'Still scared?' he asked, smiling against my cheek.

'Yes,' I sniffed, throwing my arms around him and burying my head in his shirt.

'Bella and Edward will both be fine,' Carlisle stated untruthfully, 'Alice said that the Volturi refused him – that give us some time.'

'We should get on a plane!' I announced, 'to Forks,' I added when he looked surprised.

'I agree,' he sighed, 'I'll call Rosalie and Emmett and tell them to meet us at the airport. Jasper has already left, I think. I'll go to reception, say I have to leave. You get us a car,' he picked up the phone and started walking away towards the door. 'Yes, Rosalie? No, calm down, it's fine. No, don't blame yourself, you didn't know. No. Yes, the airport!'

I ran my fingers through my hair in despair and shook my head. 'Get to it, Esme!' I muttered to myself, standing up and hurrying over to the window where Jasper had exited. Jumping up through the window, I found myself in the car park and looked around desperately – Carlisle's newest car, a silver BMW, was parked on the far side, but I knew it wouldn't be fast enough.

Biting my lip, I turned a full 180 degrees before I spotted it – a sleek black Jag. I was by its side in a second, and lowered my hands to the lock on the handle. Growling in frustration, I tugged out the handle, and the door crashed open. I sat inside and pulled out the ignition lock, my fingers scrabbling shakily around the wires there – it had been way to long since I had hotwired a car. Connecting the two main wires, I twisted them around and heard the fuel tanks sputter and engine snarl into life.

'They've got some last minute tickets,' Carlisle said, as he wrenched open the door on the other side and climbed in beside me, 'didn't come cheap. And I expect this car didn't either! Poor Dr Wilson...' he trailed off, grimacing.

'He'll get over it!' I said loudly, as I span the car around and slammed my foot on the accelerator.

'You drive like a maniac, Esme Cullen!'

'You _know_ Carlisle,' I exaggerated the word as the G-force as we travelled around a corner dragged me to one side, 'we never _did_ have that white wedding!'

'Maybe if we aren't all dead at the hands of Edward or the Volturi by tomorrow we'll do it some time!'

'Everything's going to be _fine_!' I lied to myself and him, 'the Volturi won't kill us, they won't bother leaving Italy just to come to Forks – Bella's the only human who knows, they'd just kill Edward and her!'

'Comforting,' he said sarcastically.

'Everything. Will. Be. FINE!'

**And there you have it! PLEASE review, as it would mean a lot to me, and check out my other story for something a little different ;)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks SO much for all your amazing reviews!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASSEEEE review, as it make me so beyond happy.**

**Anyways, this is the latest chapter (and remember to check out my other two ffs as well (something a little different in each!)**

**So, here we go!!!**

Chapter 13

**Esme POV**

Forks airport was buzzing, but our family was completely silent.

Jasper was sitting on one of the metal airport chairs, his jaw clenched and his eyes not moving, though he was holding a newspaper. Rosalie was standing with her face buried in Emmett's shirt – she did not, of course, care particularly for Bella, but if she was responsible for Edward or Alice's death... Emmett himself was standing restlessly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. I was standing in a corner further away, holding hands with Carlisle, not saying a word.

'I feel sick,' Emmett announced loudly, 'I haven't felt sick since when I was human!'

Several people turned around curiously, and I very nearly laughed. Jasper cracked a smile, and I heard Rose giggle – what would our family do without Emmett to keep us smiling?

'Any word yet?' I asked Jasper, though of course I would have seen if he had taken out his phone.

He shook his head almost imperceptibly, his lips pressed in a tight line and his jaw clenched. Carlisle leant down and kissed my forehead, leaving his lips there slightly to long for it to be a normal kiss, it was a worried kiss. I looked up at the arrivals board, and saw that the flight from Rome was due in five minutes – we all knew that if they didn't get off that plane, it would mean the worst.

'I feel sick too,' I muttered, and Emmett smiled weakly. Carlisle didn't, his jaw almost as stiff as Jasper's (though the latter did snigger a little).

'_Arrival – Flight 6022113_,' the voice rang over the loudspeakers, and I choked slightly, clenching my fingers around Carlisle's hand so hard that I heard a crack.

Alice was first through the arrival gate, darting straight over to Jasper's side amongst the milling people, and though she did not embrace him as the other passengers embraced their loved ones, the look they shared spoke volumes. Then there was Edward, his arms wrapped protectively around Bella – the girl who had saved my son.

'Thank you,' I whispered through tears as I hugged her the second they reached us. The hug was awkward, for Edward did not let go of her, but for once I concentrated more on _her_ than her smell. When I let go, I faintly heard Carlisle thanking her... telling her we owed her... but my eyes were fixed on Edward's.

'_Never _do that to us again,' I sobbed angrily, throwing my arms around him and closing my fingers around the back of his shirt.

'Sorry, mom,' he whispered, releasing Bella and closing his arms around me.

'We need to get Bella home,' I tried to assume my usual brisk nature, pulling myself away and closing my hand around Bella's fragile arm, 'she's dead on her feet,' I added, nodding at Edward, who took her other arm. She looked incredibly pale, and her lids kept sliding slowly down her eyes.

Carlisle slid his arm around my waist, as we helped Bella over to the car. Rosalie was leaning against it already, Emmett stroking her hair gently and her eyes filled with tears. Edward tensed and drew Bella back, and I sighed, whispering, 'she's _sorry_ Edward, she really is – she didn't mean to cause that harm.'

'Well she did,' he said icily.

'We'll ride with Jasper,' I said firmly, walking over with Carlisle to Alice and Jasper's car, a silvery Mercedes with tinted windows. The two of us sat in the back, and I rested my head against Carlisle's shoulder in relief – for the first time since becoming a vampire, I felt _exhausted_; I closed my eyes as if to sleep and stopped breathing – allowing myself to fall into a dreamlike state, even if I couldn't really sleep.

'It's okay...' Carlisle murmured, sliding me across onto the more comfortable seat of his lap, and I laid my head against his chest, inhaling deeply his sweet scent. He kissed the top of my hair, resting his lips against my head for almost a minute before lifting them and stroking my hair softly. 'Everything is okay now...'

**Carlisle POV**

Esme looked almost as though she could be sleeping, her eyes closed and her breathing slow, almost non-existant. She was curled up on my legs, her head pressed against my chest at the perfect angle for me to lean down and kiss her hair – it was as though we had been born moulded perfectly for each other.

'Carlisle?' Jasper asked from the front.

'Yes, Jasper?' I raised my eyebrows.

'What now?'

'I don't know,' I sighed honestly, with a weak smile.

'Yes you do,' Esme muttered, and I grinned down, watching as she blinked up at me and kissed my chin. I laughed, and Jasper rolled his eyes with a groan, turning back around. 'You always know.'

'I have suspicions,' I admitted.

'What's the plan, Carlisle?' Jasper sighed with clenched teeth.

'It's up to Bella,' I shrugged, not particularly wanting to commit to anything.

'But we know what Bella wants,' Alice chipped in.

'Not for definite.'

'I've _seen_ it, Carlisle!' She said loudly.

'Your visions are _subjective_, _Alice_!' I answered, using her name slightly rudely sarcastically.

'Thank _God_!' Alice hissed as the car pulled up outside the house, and she climbed out without saying anything else, even ignoring Jasper as he called after her.

'_Idiot, Carlisle_,' I hissed to myself.

'It's not your fault,' said Jasper, as I got out of the car, holding Esme in the bridal lift. She was laughing, and it was stunning to see her so much happier than an hour earlier.

'Isn't it?' I growled sarcastically.

'No, she's kinda... touchy, about the visions right now,' he said awkwardly, glancing over at the door to check that she had already gone inside.

'Why?' I whispered, as we walked towards the door.

'She's been having some problems – not seeing stuff, _headaches_, y'know?' Jasper muttered, and it was lucky he had chosen to tell us at the last minute, because I could weel imagine how Alice would have reacted to me and Esme finding out the news had she seen it in the future.

'Why?' Esme asked curiously.

'I don't know,' he bit his lip, holding open the door for us, 'but I'm going to find out why.'

The vote was over.

The worry about Edward with the Volturi was over.

And Bella was going to become one of us.

'Carlisle?' Esme slowly walked into the kitchen, the door creaking slightly as she opened it. I didn't turn around, my fingers clenching around the countertop and a chunk of granite breaking off in my hand. 'Carlisle, you made the right choice,' she murmured, not stepping any closer, but watching me from the doorway.

'No. I didn't. I haven't made any right choices for _months_. I should have moved when Edward wanted us to when he first met Bella – I should have moved us! Then I shouldn't have let him leave her in such a state! They should never have _met, _I shouldn't have brought us back to Forks at all!'

'No – it wouldn't have worked, they are meant to be together.'

'She could _die_, Esme,' I turned around, wondering if there was a slightly crazed look in my eyes as there had been in all the others' at some point in their lives. 'She nearly _has_ died, _twice_! Three times if you count that _idiotic_ cliff diving!'

'I wouldn't have been surprised if she had jumped off that cliff intentionally,' Esme whispered, walking up behind me and gently squeezing my shoulders. 'I did it, when _I _lost someone that close to me.'

I bit my lip hard. 'That was different,' I sighed, resignedly, 'she nearly _died _because of _my_ son! You were different!'

'And she _will_ die if we don't change her,' she whispered, and I turned slightly to look into her deep Topaz eyes. My eyes travelled over her shining porcelain skin... her full pink lips... her flowing caramel hair. Bella would be beautiful, and Edward would be happy forever – but could I do that to her, could I –

' – Take away her soul...' I finished aloud.

'I thought you didn't believe in that nonsense?'

'I didn't,' I muttered, before pulling away from her and walking out of the room.

**Please PLEASE review, it'll only take a minute! (or less)**

**Also, i have two new idea for fanfictions, which are:**

**Summary: A look at Carlisle's years in Volterra - tortured, painful years, and a doomed love. A doomed love with red eyes but a warm heart. A doomed love that may not be as gone as he believed. **

**or**

**Summary: One newborn escaped from Victoria's army, and it has been four years, but he knows it's time to search for a better life. A sixteen year old boy turns up on the doorstep of the Cullens' house, and he lays eyes on Esme - passion...grace...beauty. **

**Please review and tell me which one you'd like me to have a go at!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, this chapter is the shortest chapter of anything ever, so i apologise, but hopefully the next chapter will be back to normal length and VERY good!**

**Wanted to give some special shout outs to... **

_**EsmeCarlisle1921, **_**TwilightLover-CarlisleandEsme**_**, Olma, **_**Xxdustfinger's-heartxX, _Constant-Shadow, _SovietPinUp, _Hagis10, and *Leah*Love*, because they all reviewed multiple stories! _If you did that too, and i missed you off, I'm sorry :(**

**So, hope you enjoyy - **

**(and remember to review/check out my other fanfictions, one of which was voted in by _you_ lovely reviewers last chapter)**

Chapter 14

**Carlisle POV**

The news seemed to be spinning on the television, and I knew I wasn't the only one who thought so – Alice's eyes were wide, and Rosalie was clenching her fingers around Emmett's knee on the sofa.

'Vampire,' Jasper said, drawing me out of my horror and slamming down a newspaper in front of me. 'No doubt about it.'

'Another four disappearances,' Rose said, standing up to turn off the TV with a wince, 'a Caucasian teenage boy, an Asian mother of two, an elderly woman from Dallas and a... a six year old boy – African.'

'Nothing in common,' I murmured, flicking through the newspaper. 'You're right, Jasper, they're random killings, and with no incentive or vendetta, I'm going with the vampire theory.'

'We should go check the place out,' said Alice.

I nodded, 'me and Jasper will go.'

'Yeah, 'cause you guys won't stand out at _all_,' Alice rolled her eyes, 'why don't me and Ez go? We'll just look like a couple of nosey women!'

'No way,' I shook my head, glancing over at Esme, who was sitting sketching on the other sofa, and didn't seem too eager to be involved.

'Carlisle's right,' Jasper agreed, 'the vampire that did this could be hanging around – if it catches our scent, God knows what it could do!' Alice mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like _Sexist chauvinistic masochistic... _'We'll go now,' he added, ignoring her and nodding to me, 'should I call Edward?'

'No,' I sighed, 'leave him to Bella, she's dying locked up in that house without him!' I started to walk to the kitchen, and heard Esme stand up and follow me.

'Be careful,' she whispered, when I stopped by the unused cooker.

'I will,' I turned around and smiled back, as she walked forwards and wrapped her arms around me, closing her fingers around the back of my shirt. 'The vampire, if it is one, will be watching for interference, and if it gets any worse, the Volturi will turn up, and we don't want them anywhere near us while Bella's still human, so _don't_ get involved!'

'It's because of the Voltrui that I'm going – we need to get this cleared up before they feel the need to come and check it out!'

'I know, I know,' she murmured, kissing my cheek and allowing her lips to brush my ear as she added, 'I just can't risk losing you.'

'I know,' I smiled weakly, 'I know exactly how you feel.'

#

Seattle was swarming with police. Jasper and I blended in with the onlookers, though every once in a while, and eye would linger slightly too long on us before flitting back to the police.

'They've found something,' Jasper murmured, nodding at a group of police who were all leaning over something.

'C'mon,' I gestured, pushing lightly through the crowd and stepping over the police tape around the scene, followed by Jasper. 'Excuse me – I'm a Forensic Pathologist, I was told there was a body,' I invented, hearing Jasper groan behind me.

'Dr Smart?' the officer grunted.

'He couldn't make it – I'm Dr Pullen.'

'Pullen? Alright...'

I looked at Jasper with a meaningful expression on his face, and an overwhelming feeling of confusion overwhelmed me. The officer squeezed his eyes shut, looking a little dizzy, and shook his head, 'right... Dr Pullen... go right in.'

'Cheers,' Jasper smiled, nodding to me, and we stepped over another layer of police tape to where all the officers were crowded around the body – if you could call it that. I groaned at the sight of it – I didn't need a closer examination to know it was vampire. The skin was a greenish white – completely bloodless. But the corpse was... mangled... too, which would suggest something a little different.

'Jasper,' I gestured over, and he turned away from the officer he'd been talking to, and hurried over.

Knowing my chain of thought immediately, he pushed a few cops back and knelt down beside the dead body, his fingers lightly tracing the tears in the skin. 'Newborn,' he muttered, looking up at me with a pained expression on his face.

'Where did you find the body?' I asked an officer nearby.

'Crammed in a dumpster – it was set on fire, totally burnt out, but the body seemed to get off pretty likely.

'Indeed... messy...' I sighed, nodding to Jasper, and we retreated quickly, 'definitely newborn.'

'That would be my prognosis,' he grimaced.

'Come on, let's get out of here.'

#

**Esme POV**

'Ez, can I talk to you?'

'What is it, Alice?' I looked up from my computer, where I was running through encrypted police reports.

'What's going on with you and Carlisle?'

'What do you mean?' I narrowed my eyes, opening a new software link and starting a decryption program, my fingers skimming the keys at super speed and typing in an equation for the Seattle Missing-Persons online encrypted information. 'That should do it...' I murmured, flicking back to the Citrix and hammering in the code I had received, and downloading the software onto a USB for future use.

'You're acting... weird.'

'Alice, the amount of times you've told me that, I could make a film out of it.'

'I'm serious, Ezzie, you guys _need_ to get things sorted out _properly_!'

'I totally agree.'

'Oh _Rose_, not you too!'

'And I know just the place,' Emmett grinned, linking his arm through Rosalie's and pulling out his cell phone.

**Two Days Later – Isle Esme...**

**^oooh, excited? :D**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.... i love writing and Carlisle and Esme... but you know what I like as much? Reviews!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, the end of this sounds like the end of the story, but it isn't, i was just in an extremely soppy modd this morning!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, but it's a good'n, i swear!**

**It might be pushing the T boundaries, but if you've read this far, i doubt you care, so...**

**ENJOY! and remember to review with any critisicm, ideas and pure loving praise :P**

**xSHINEx**

Chapter 15

**Esme POV**

All was very quiet on the island, and the rippling disturbances on the waves were the only real sound. A bird squawked overhead, and I rolled my neck back to look up into the warm sun, where the silhouette of the tropical bird blotted out a patch and sent an eerie shadow spilling across the bay.

My feet were cooling in the clear turquoise water, and my skin sparkled freely, sending blinding light in every direction. I wasn't wearing anything, but it wasn't uncomfortable – there was no one else here on Isle Esme, no one but –

'Wonder if vampires can get sun tans?' Carlisle sat down beside me, handing me a tin milkshake cup that appeared to be filled with ice cold blood.

'I doubt it,' I whispered, as he slid his arm around my waist and shared the stunning view with me. 'I've never heard of it before.'

'That's because where we are, we can never freely walk in the sun – not like this,' he smiled, and I traced a finger down his perfect, chiselled chest, which was shining the brightest I'd ever known a vampire sparkle. A billion diamonds, surely, had been imbedded in his every particle of being. 'What do you want to – '

'Ssh,' I touched a finger to his lips and fit my neck into the hollow of his shoulder, which had been carved perfectly for me, so we slot together like the last two pieces of the stunning puzzle that is Isle Esme. 'Don't speak – just feel.'

And I wondered whether he felt everything that I felt. The power of the sun; the beauty of the diamonds; the cool, refreshing taste of the iced blood, pounding through otherwise useless veins; the pure incredulity at the dazzling view. 'It's so beautiful,' I murmured, breaking the silence, as my eyes travelled across the horizon and two dolphins glided out of the water close to shore.

'Impossible.'

'What?' I looked at him, at the perfection.

'If that's _beautiful_, there's no word for what you are.'

I don't know what to say, but I know I don't need to speak. It was my turn to feel, as he pulled me over to him and held me in his arms, stroking his fingers down my back and kissing my hair; my neck; the tender line of my collarbone. 'I love you Carlisle,' I whispered, turning his chin up to me and pressing my lips to his. No feeling will ever beat that, because at that second, he's completely and utterly mine, and we mould together like the sun and rain to form the most dazzling rainbow ever to exist.

'Wanna go swimming?' he grinned, looking almost like the 23 year old he physically is.

'Trust you to ruin the moment,' I rolled my eyes back, but he pulled me to my feet and added:

'Race you.'

And in a split second we were chest high in the water, laughing and pushing each other in the ocean spray. The water was perfectly clear, and I could see tropical fish fluttering down by our feet. Carlisle lifted his hands, and I linked my fingers through his so that there was a force barrier between us – it made me laugh, but I let go of one hand to lean in and kiss him again.

'I thought the aim of this exercise was to stop us acting like teenagers,' Carlisle slid his free arm around my back and pulled me closer to him.

'No,' I shook my head, pressing my body against his, 'it's just for us to act like teenagers without the rest of them having to know.'

'Good,' he cracked a smile that confirmed my suspicions – he was the most stunning thing on this earth.

'We're taking sex on the beach to a whole new level,' I gasped, as he slowly slid inside me, and closed my fingers around his hair.

'Sex in the sea,' he grinned, before squeezing his eyes shut as I kissed the hollow of his throat before resting my forehead there and running a hand through his hair. 'Besides, we're only in our _twenties,' _he gave a sharp intake of breath, 'it's perfectly _fine_ for us to be acting like this.'

'Too true,' I breathed, as he brought my lips to his, and we moulded into one, so I didn't know where my body ended and his began. Surely this moment was proof that Heaven existed for vampires – we were lost in a Utopia that could only be true, pure happiness in its rare undiluted form.

#

I was standing at the end of the long, high jetty, rocking backwards and forwards. The rippling of the waves and singing of the birds made music, and for a second I remembered my ballet days. I twirled around slowly, dancing to the music of nature. The floaty lilac gown I was wearing lifted in the breeze and caught around my ankle, and I had less than a second's thought before I tripped sideways – so much for vampires being co-ordinated. I was about to fall head first into the ocean when Carlisle's strong arms caught me around the waist.

'Careful, sweetheart,' he murmured, setting me back on my feet and cupping my face in his hands, 'I don't want any cracks in this,' he stroked his forefinger down my skin.

'I just wanted to dance,' I said reproachfully.

'Can I join you?'

'If you must,' I smiled, and he linked his hand through mine, resting his hand on my shoulder. I placed mine on his waist, and we turned slowly, dancing to a nonexistent waltz. And the moment was so special that I almost felt my heart beat. 'We never had the huge wedding,' I said quietly.

'I can call a vicar out here in half an hour for a wedding. You said yes in 1935 – I never forgot that day.'

For a second I froze in time and every part of me exploded, 'could you really do that?'

'Of course – it wouldn't be the big wedding with a white dress and hundreds of guests, but it would be _marriage_, we could finally wear these truthfully,' he nodded down at our linked fingers, both of us wearing wedding rings. We were still dancing. 'Give me five minutes,' and he vanished in a blur of colour.

The minutes were the longest of my life, but suddenly he was back, I was in his arms, and we were outside the house. 'Put on something white,' he said with a grin, 'the vicar's on his way.'

'Carlisle, this is _crazy_!' I started to laugh hysterically – I was about to get _married_. 'What of the vows?'

'Make them up!' He laughed, darting inside and coming out fully clothed in a white suit.

'Were you planning this all the time?'

'No, but I pack for every occasion,' he grinned, kissing me, 'meet you on the beach in half an hour – it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.'

'Damn you Carlisle Cullen!' I growled, sprinting inside and throwing clothes out of my case in desperation. The only white thing I seemed to have brought was a white lace night dress that was ridiculously short and partially see-through. Thinking fast, I grabbed a pink and white bikini and put it on with trembling hands, dragging on the gown after it and slipping my feet into some pale pink wedge sandals.

I blow dried my hair, thankful that I had packed a drier, before changing my mind and pulling the clothes off again and diving in the shower. Letting the warm water run over me, I tried to calm myself down, but I knew that if I were human my heart would be pounding. I showered for less than five minutes before repeating my dressing and blow-drying.

Though my hair was already falling in the perfect curls that Carlisle loved, I knew it was my _wedding_ day, so I drew back some strands and pinned them back into plaits so that my hair was thinned and styled. I didn't bother with make-up, there would only be the two of us there, and I knew deep down that Carlisle wouldn't care how I looked.

As I dived back out of the house and started to walk slowly, at a human pace, towards the beach, I tried desperately to think of some vows. I pulled some wild pink roses off an exotic bush on my journey, and arranged them into a sort-of bouquet. I tried to calm down... it was just Carlisle. Me and him forever. He wouldn't mind if I messed up.

And then I saw him, silhouetted by the slowly sinking sun, at the very edge of the beach were the water almost touched him, and the vicar beside him.

And as if on cue, all the sound seemed louder, and I accepted the song of nature as my cue for walking. I stepped down the non-isle with trembling knees, reminding myself that it was my piece of forever waiting for me.

He turned agonisingly slowly as I reached him, and took my hands in his own, breathing: 'you look beautiful.'

'Tonight, under the watchful eye of our Lord...' the vicar began.

He spoke for a while, but I didn't hear it, my eyes too fixed on Carlisle's – I was lost in them.

'Carlisle, do you have much which you wish to say to Esme, under the eye of our Lord God?'

'I do,' he smiled. 'I promise under the eye of God to love her and cherish her. To never let her go. To hold her when she's sad, to kiss her when she cries, and to be the one who makes her smile. I promise that for richer, or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness or in health, I will love her.'

'Do you swear to love her and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?'

'I swear to love and to cherish her for all eternity,' he edited a little, and I almost died as he looked into my eyes; into my soul.

'Esme, do you have anything you wish to say to Carlisle, under the eye of our Lord God?

_Oh God_, I didn't have a clue what to say – he'd beaten me to it in everything I wanted to tell him. 'I love you,' I whispered, 'there's nothing else I need to tell him, he knows it all.'

The vicar smiled, 'do you promise to love and to cherish him for as long as you both shall live?'

'I promise to love and cherish him for all eternity,' I felt Carlisle squeeze my hands reassuringly.

'Do you, Carlisle Stregone Benefice Cullen, take Esme Marie Platt to be your lawfully wedded wife?'

'I do,' he said, and the world span around once.

'And do you, Esme Marie Platt, take Carlisle Stregone Benefice Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

I looked into the pools of topaz, and quickly pulled off my wedding ring before answering, 'I do.' Every part of my body relaxed, and Carlisle took the ring, sliding it back onto my finger. I took his and did the same.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife.'

And the sun set as we kissed, the silhouette more powerful than any eclipse. And when I opened my eyes, the vicar had gone, and Carlisle kissed me once more. 'We did it, Esme, we're _really_ married now.'

'I want a divorce,' I laughed, and he pulled a face of mock horror. 'I've seen it Carlisle – there's love, there's wedding, then there's betrayal! That's why we never did it before.'

'Not this time. We didn't do it because we didn't have time. And now we have all the time in the world. You can choose anything you want to do next.'

'Sit and watch the sunset,' I said without hesitation.

'If that is what you wish, Mrs Cullen,' he grinned.

'I do.' And I knew that in that moment, nothing could ever hurt us, as long as we were together.

**Okay, next chapter should be up soon!**

**Remember a couple of chapters back i said about them never having a real wedding - well, i only just remembered that, so put it in here :P**

**Unfortunately, next chapter we will have to revert back to normal, stressful Cullen life, unless you want me to write another chapter like this first (tell me in your review!)**

**xSHINEx**


	16. Chapter 16

**UPDATEEEE :D**

**This one's short but speedy, and the next couple should be up soon!**

**Okay, I know the details in this aren't correct (Carlisle and Esme were there the time with Victoria, and Edward and Bella were with Renee) but this story veers off loads so this is just one of those times :P**

**Also, nerdy as I am, I just saw all 4 advance screenings of Eclipse, and can't believe i have to wait until next week to see it again :( Damn the UK.**

**AMAZING though :P**

**So anyways, here you go:**

Chapter 16

**Carlisle's POV**

Esme was lying on the white sheets, her fingers laced behind her head and her eyes staring unblinkingly at the ceiling. I stepped through the huge glass doors that overlooked the ocean, and gently placed down a champagne flute of warm blood on the bedside table, snapping her out of her daydream.

'Morning beautiful,' I smiled, as she sat up and took a sip.

'Hey,' she laughed, 'will you _ever_ stop being so cheesy?'

'Nope,' I grinned, sitting down beside her and pressing my lips to hers, tasting the blood and feeling it as powerful as an aphrodisiac. 'We have to go back today,' I murmured, pulling her across onto my lap and kissing her forehead.

'Do we _have_ to?' her whisper traced across my lips, and she ran her fingers slowly through my hair. 'I'd rather stay here with you.'

'I know how you feel,' I smiled, kissing her ear and brushing her hair behind it. 'We've got to pack,' I forced myself to push her off and stand up. She pulled a face and we both laughed, before darting around the room and packing everything in a matter of seconds. 'And _now_,' I spun her around, '_Mrs Cullen_, we've got half an hour before we have to leave. What would you like to do with that time?'

'I wonder,' she tapped her chin, eyes wide and innocent. 'Hold me,' she whispered, and I looked up in surprise, 'before we have to go back to the normal world, to newborns and possible Victoria risks and everything else... just hold me and let me forget it.'

'Of course,' I drew her to me and wrapped my arms around her, feeling the smooth skin and cool serenity of her presence, as she kissed my chest and rested her forehead into the hollow of my neck.

'I love you Carlisle,' she murmured, her arms wrapping up around my back and over my shoulders, so that we became entwined more than ever. 'I love you more than the sun and the moon and the stars.'

'I love you _more_,' I laughed, kissing her hair and inhaling the scent of fresh bread.

'Carlisle...Carlisle that's your _phone_,' she giggled, pushing my waist away and pulling my phone out of my jeans pocket.

'Yeah?' I muttered, flicking it open when she passed it to me.

'Carlisle!' Rosalie's voice, filled with relief.

'What is it Rose?' I asked, as Esme kissed my neck before walking over to the packed suitcases and pulling out a silky purple dress.

'We caught Victoria's scent up by the Quileute Res, and we almost had her before the goddamn wolves started on her. It was like she knew the boundary line perfectly – she was toying with us Carlisle, and Emmett got into a fight with Paul!'

'Calm down, Rose,' I signalled to Esme, and she drew out her own phone, dialling the number of the airport to bring our flight forwards. 'Is Emmett alright? Is _Paul_ alright?'

'They're both fine, Paul got a bit beat but they're good. They made us _lose_ her, Carlisle, the idiot prepubescents!'

'It's not their fault, Rose, it's in their blood to keep us from entering their territory. Me and Esme will be back as soon as possible, and make sure Bella hears _nothing_ of this, we don't want to scare her.'

'Yep, wouldn't want to scare the poor little human,' she said bitterly, before hanging up before I could reply.

'I changed the flights,' Esme whispered sadly, 'suppose our week away is over.'

'At least we're going back a married couple,' I shrugged, taking her hand and stepping out on to the beach. 'I'm gonna miss this place.'

'Next weekend?' She grinned, and the smile made me melt as much as it did decades ago.

#

**Alice POV**

'Why won't you tell me what you saw?' Jasper murmured, kissing slowly down the back of my neck and sending shivers down my spine.

'_Stop_ it, Jaz,' I giggled, swivelling around and kissing the tip of his nose, 'I'm _not_ telling, it'll be a nice surprise. You've been badgering me for the last two days. All I said was that I saw Carlisle and Ezzie coming home a little different to the way they went out. Must have been a quick decision though, I didn't see it before...'

'Alice you're _killing_ me,' he whined, and I laughed as I slid off him and walked over to the huge antique mirror propped against the wall. I fluffed my hair up a little and rubbed at a speck of mascara under my eye.

'Hey, don't you dare think I'm telling you because of gushy feelings,' I glared at him over my shoulder, as the warmth and happiness spread through me. 'Doorbell's about to ring,' I said brightly, breaking his charm and darting over to the front door. Just as I had seen it, the bell rang loudly and I wrenched it open immediately throwing my arms around both of them.

'Whoa, Alice!' Carlisle laughed.

'I'm just so _happy_!'

'Alice..._ow_...crushing...' Esme groaned, and I let go reluctantly, still beaming.

'But I still can't believe you did it without me! Did you not even think about how much that would break my heart?' I demanded.

'Sorry, Alice,' Esme said apologetically, 'we just couldn't resist.'

'Will you tell me what happened now?' Jasper smiled, bringing my hair back and kissing the tips of my ears.

'They got _married_,' I spilled eventually, unable to resist.

'What?' he twirled me around in surprise. 'They're already married, Lys.'

'They weren't until three days ago! Not properly – they had a rushed ceremony in an office so that they owned equal estate, but never a _proper_ wedding. I. Can't. Believe. You. Denied. Me. So Much. FUN!' I glared at them again.

'That's not we need to worry about, Alice,' Rosalie said, as she darted down the stairs and grabbed Carlisle's arm. 'Carlisle, she had a vision that Victoria's coming again tonight.'

'I'm starting to understand how the cat's mother felt now,' I muttered darkly, 'and _yes_, she _is_ planning another turn up! I didn't see the last one, but luckily she didn't manage to slip through the vision loopholes _this_ time!' I knew the satisfied look that would be on my face at this.

'We should call the wolves,' said Carlisle, 'maybe this time we can co-ordinate.'

'Just tell me when I get to kill the grey one,' Emmett cracked his knuckles menacingly.

'_Emmett_!' Jasper growled, and I slid my arm around his waist, squeezing him gently.

'He's only joking, sweetheart.'

'I know,' he replied coldly, 'but if you say something like that and the wrong ear hears it we'll be at full war with the wolves, and that would leave us with another issue to add to our ever-growing list, currently featuring Victoria, random killings and possible newborn activity. As well as graduation for the littlies among us,' his lip curled up and Edward threw a wooden ornament at him, 'Bella's impending vampirism, what we're going to tell her family...'

'Alright, alright, life's doom and gloom right now,' Esme sighed, 'Carlisle, call the wolves. Jasper and Edward, get on the newborn and/or killings case, see if you can find out more of what's going on. Alice, can you deal with some of Bella's issues?'

'Like what she's going to wear for graduation?'

'If it makes you happy,' Esme rolled her eyes, and I beamed. 'Emmett, Rosalie, us three will try to come up with a way of catching Victoria tonight. Sound good?'

'Check out you taking charge,' Carlisle grinned, kissing her hair and smiling.

'Seems like they sorted out those issues,' I said brightly to Rosalie, and Esme swatted at me as I dashed away to pick a jacket – after all, it was cold outside and the humans might get suspicious!

**Please review! Reviews mean updates: the more I get, the quicker I update!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's been so long! This is the second ff I've updated tonight!**

**Please forgive me...and...um...read and review!**

**I still love you all xxxxx**

Chapter 17

**The Day Before the Fight**

**Esme POV**

Carlisle was too frantic. It was agony just to watch him.

He was running his fingers through his hair and gliding his fingers across the keys of his laptop faster than I'd ever seen before. 'Carlisle... calm down...' I whispered, standing up from the bed and walking to his side, closing my fingers around his and smiling as I felt his wedding ring press into my palm.

'She's tearing us apart,' he murmured, squeezing my fingers and closing his eyes. His breathing was slow and calculated, more false than I had ever heard it. 'She's going to kill us all, Esme, to get to him. I can't watch this family... I can't...'

'Hey, you look at me, Carlisle,' I turned his chin to face me. 'You look in these eyes, Carlisle, do you think I'm going to let her do that?'

He looked at me for several, painstaking seconds, then let out a snort of laughter. 'Watch out, Victoria, Esme's on a vamp-hunt.'

'I can be scary,' I said moodily.

'I'm serious, Esme. She'll kill Bella, and she'll kill Alice and Rosalie and Jasper and Emmett and - '

I cut off his words with a kiss, and he cupped my face in his fingers, tracing the tips through my hair. 'I love you,' I pulled him to his feet, wrapping my arms around him and resting my forehead against his shoulder. 'We're gonna be okay.'

He held me in his arms, and for a few moments even I believed what I was saying. 'Esme, promise me,' Carlisle pulled away, 'that no matter what happens tomorrow, you will _always_ know that I love you. I will _always_ love you.'

'Ssh,' I pressed my finger to his lips, 'nothing's going to happen.'

'Please. I can't go there tomorrow without having...without having said... said what I need to say. Because I – I don't know what's going to happen, Ez, I don't _know_!' His eyes were glassing with the near-impossible vampire tears, and I bit back my own, stroking his cheekbones with my fingertips.

'Don't be afraid, Carlisle. Nothing can happen as long as we're together. I'm there with you, and you're there with me.'

'There's too many of them, Esme,' he choked, shaking his head and pushing the hair from my forehead with trembling fingers. 'We can't win this fight. Please just go, just go so I know that you're okay! Because no matter what happens, you can't die, Ez. You can't go to hell, you're too brilliant, too beautiful and perfect and the world can't be without you.'

'None of us are going to hell,' I clenched my jaw, 'none of us are going to _die_. I watch your back, you watch mine. We've got the wolves and - '

'Please stop talking,' he whispered, and I froze, looking deep into those amazing eyes. 'Just _please_, Ez, let me have this one last night, no matter what happens tomorrow.'

I kissed him again, so softly that I barely tasted the sweet, minty freshness. He kissed me back, lifting me up and carrying me over to the bed, laying me down and kissing my ear... my cheek... my neck. One thing was for sure. We were made for each other. Every inch of our bodies fitted together like pieces of a puzzle, like when whatever God there was had made Carlisle, the most perfect being, he needed something to finish the product...make it complete.

I was the addition, created only to love Carlisle – that was all I wanted to do. That was all I wanted as I pushed off his shirt and he pressed his lips to the tender skin stretched across the collar bones. It was all I wanted as he rolled over and I rested against his chest. It was all I wanted as our legs interlinked and he hitched my leg up around his.

#

Vampires can't sleep, but I felt as though I did. I fell into a sort of dream as I closed my eyes and stroked my fingers in circles on the bare skin of his back. I only jerked back to reality when I realised it was time. I wasn't sure how long we'd lain there... just holding each other together to stop ourselves falling apart.

'I can't, Ez, I don't think I can watch it.'

'You'll just have to prevent it then,' I said softly, kissing his chest and sitting up, pulling on a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt that was still filled with Carlisle's scent. 'Carlisle, _you're_ always the one being strong. I don't know how! So _please_, before I make a complete fool out of myself, get up and get ready to deal with this once and for all!'

#

I hadn't expected there to be such a definitive start to the fight, but they charged. We charged. I didn't have time to take a last look around at my family. My _best friend_s and my children and my world – Carlisle.

The strength of the newborn hitting me seemed to dislodge my senses, and pure instinct set in. I couldn't hear or feel – I could barely see. I just lashed out and prayed to the God who despised me. A flash of Rosalie's hair almost made my heart stop again, even if it never started. One was still alive.

'ESME!' that was Emmett, and I whirled around just in time to avoid a _huge _newborn who had lunged himself at me.

Two alive.

'THERE'S TOO MANY!' Alice screamed, knocking away a smaller vampire as it charged towards me.

Three alive.

Her words were cut off as she was thrown backwards by two at once, and I wasn't quick enough as one got his arm around her neck. I looked straight into her eyes and saw the coming death reflected in my own. But in less than a split second Jasper had appeared behind the two of them and snapped the vampire's own neck.

Four alive. Just.

But it didn't matter how much I hated myself for thinking it, but I wasn't seeing the one face I needed to. 'Carlisle?' I croaked, not even loud enough to hear above the shouts around me. Jasper's training was useless – they were too strong. And then I saw him, and it didn't matter that we were going to die. It didn't matter that I was thrown metres in the air by a newborn. All that mattered was that my eyes never left his, and he caught my weakened body as I fell to the ground.

'Alice is right,' he shouted, 'there's too many!'

'It's your turn,' I murmured, pushing him out of the fray to the line of the trees.

He looked at me with questioning eyes. 'To what?'

'Stop talking. Let _me_ have this one last _moment_.'

And in direct opposite to the previous night, he kissed me, and I ignored the group of newborns charging at us that I could see from the corner of my eye. In a way, it was sinful perfection.

**Dun dun duuun**

**Pleaseee review, it will help save Carlisle and Ezzie!**


End file.
